Because It Was Our Secret
by JessieBear22
Summary: 14: Draco Malfoy doesn't know which way to go with this new development. He slowly separates himself from his group and is making room for someone new. Aware of the dangers in his plan he pushes forward. The heart wants what it wants... Please R&R!
1. Hermione's POV

**A/N: Newest FanFic Posted. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: All belong to J.K Rowling. Settings too. **

**Because It Was Our Secret**

**Hermione's POV:**

I saw him board the train on a cloudy day. It was September first, the day that we returned to the confined walls of Hogwarts. The world would never be large enough for me, and Hogwarts, as vast as it was, would never be enough room.

"Hermione?" Ron asked nudging me from behind. I turned to find him looking at me strangely.

"What do you want?" I asked him dully. I hadn't been myself lately. It had happened mid way through summer…

**Flashback:**

**Ron lay on top of me, and he was kissing my neck and my cheek and my lips. Somehow this didn't feel right. I put my hands on his bare chest and pushed against him a bit. **

"**What's the matter?" he'd asked me. **

"**I don't want to do this," I'd told him. He'd rolled off and sat up looking at me. **

"**Did I do something wrong?" he'd inquired, wounded. I simply reached over and slipped my T-shirt back over my head, covering up my bra. **

"**No," I'd said, placing my hand on his. "I'm just not ready for this quite yet." **

**He'd grinned at me. **

"**Well I'll give you all the time you want Mione. You know that," he'd told me, placing a slobbery kiss on my lips, his lips damp and cool. His stubble rubbed against my skin making me itch. I puckered my lips all the same, pecking him. I then moved away. **

**End.**

He laced his fingers in between mine and I let him hold my hand, my fingers loose and slightly open against his. We walked towards the train and boarded. This would be our sixth year at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait until I could lose myself in my studies again, and no longer have any time for this relationship.

I cared for Ron…Just not in the way he'd always wanted me to. I guess I'd deluded myself all this time. Some strange insecurity that he was the only man to come along and want me. Well, he wasn't really a man yet. In a lot of ways, he hadn't grown up at all.

Quite suddenly I ran into a tall figure in the small space between compartments.

"Why don't you watch it mudblood?" came that cold calculating voice I'd come to know so well. I looked up into his gray eyes, to find him glaring down at me with such hatred; and I found myself lost for words.

"Oh look!" Draco Malfoy said, looking down at our linked hands. "The mudblood and the Weasel finally decided to hook up. Tell me, how'd you ever get past the horrible uptight sexual tension Granger carries around with her Weasel-B?"

Ron made to lunge for Malfoy, and I turned to hold him back, only to be pushed right up against the blonde. Ron reached around me, seeing as I was quite a deal shorter than him and shoved Malfoy against the wall.

"Don't you ever call Hermione a mudblood!" Ron yelled, his entire face turning red. A characteristic I'd always disliked about him.

"Oh," Malfoy replied coolly. "Have I upset you?"

At this Malfoy reached around me as well and pushed Ronald back. I felt his hard muscular body against me for a brief moment before he backed away.

"Stop it," I growled, grabbing my boyfriend by his hand before he could start swinging. "Just ignore him Ron," I whispered. "He's not worth it."

"I'm worth more then that sack of shit you drag around with you," Malfoy yelled after me. Ron began to walk faster, hauling me behind him. "Hell, mudblood, my spit is worth more then the clothes he wears on his back!"

I looked over my shoulder to find Malfoy smirking smugly at me from behind. In that moment, everything just slowed down for me, as I watched him, standing there, his head tilted back slightly. And then he was wiped from my view as Ron entered a compartment to find Harry already there. He'd come on board to look for an empty spot for the three of us, while Ron waited for me to say goodbye to my parents.

I sat down, as Ron began to rant on about how much of a git Malfoy was. Nothing I hadn't heard over the past years of knowing him. He then flopped down next to me and put his arm around me.

"You know Hermione," he said. "I don't understand why you always get in the way of me beating him into a bloody pulp."

"I don't know why you insist on such barbaric behavior," I replied coolly.

"He just drives me over the edge Mione," Ron said. "And not only that, but if you didn't notice it, he was insulting _you_."

"Ronald, it's been six years and he hasn't come up with anything better than _mudblood_," I replied. "He's used that name on me so many times it doesn't even have a meaning to me anymore. Don't you see? It means _nothing_."

Harry sighed, looking at the two of us. He knew things hadn't been going all that well.

"Mione's right, Ron," Harry said after a moment. "Just let him alone."

Ron sighed, removing his arm from my shoulders, and I didn't miss the warmth at all. I merely crossed my arms over my chest, remembering how he'd bruised me with his clumsy hands. I then looked out the window watching the scenery go by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the afternoon when the lunch trolley came around, the old woman offering to sell the goods. Ron scooted up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you want anything Mione?" he asked, kissing my cheek tenderly. I leaned into him for a moment, allowing the contact.

"Pumpkin juice," I said, with a small smile that only he could see.

"Coming right up," he replied. He bought me what I'd asked for and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said, kissing him on the cheek. I had my moments, when I really did want to be near to him. But it usually didn't last very long. I opened the bottle and took a sip of the iced juice as Ron and Harry returned to playing Wizards Chest.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I murmured, not really expecting to get a response. It was then that Ginny entered the compartment.

"Hello," she said, sitting next to Harry. "Who's winning?"

"Ron is," Harry replied. "As he always does."

"That's right," Ron said proudly, as I slipped out of the compartment. I wandered down the hall a little, and past the bathroom to stop by the window. There I watched as we went over the bridge that ran over the ocean. I smiled at this, my breath taken by the view.

I heard someone giggle a little ways away from me, and I glanced over to find none other than Draco Malfoy enticing Pansy Parkinson. Honestly, that girl made me want to vomit every time I laid eyes upon her. I looked away, unscrewing the lid to my iced Pumpkin Juice and I took another sip. At least the pair had passion for one another. Whereas my relationship was as dull as the brown shirt I wore.

But just because they had passion, didn't mean they had a relationship. The door slid shut behind them and all was quiet. But only for a brief few minutes. Suddenly a high-pitched moan came from behind the door and I let my forehead hit the glass. It went on silently for a bit and then the same…

I moved on a bit more, trying to get that God-awful noise out of my head, when Malfoy emerged fixing his tie. I glanced down at my watch. Ten minutes… Either he was very good at what he did, or he couldn't hold out. I smirked to myself going for the latter.

"Well, well," he said after noticing me. I didn't know why I'd lingered there. "Did you like what you heard?"

"Wasn't listening," I muttered. Technically, the truth would've been, I was trying _not_ to listen.

"Sure you weren't Granger," Malfoy murmured, resting his hands on the windowsill. "Are you deprived?"

"Do you insist on starting something with me every time we're near to each other?" I asked him, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't talk to me as though this is a civil conversation mudblood," Draco snapped.

"Unlike you, Malfoy, I know how to be civil. Even when I loathe someone," I spat back, before the compartment door slid open and Pansy came out.

"Draco?" she asked. "What are you-"

But she trailed off when she saw me standing beside her lover.

"Go back to the compartment, Pans. I'll be there in a moment," he said, without turning back to face her. Apparently, I'd challenged him in some way or another.

Pansy turned away reluctantly, for nobody questioned the Slytherin King.

"You loathe me Granger?" he asked moving closer to me.

"I believe that's what I said, yes. Do you need me to repeat it?" I asked, looking boldly into his pale face.

"Are you sure it's because you're trying to avoid becoming…infatuated with me?" he whispered.

I moved out from behind him and began to walk down the corridor.

"You certainly are full of yourself, aren't you Ferret?" I asked, before I reached the compartment door.

**A/N: Next will be Draco's POV. Tell me what you thought about this. If you want more I'll write another chapter. **


	2. Draco's POV

**A/N: Well, I only got one review for this story so far, but every review counts for something, so yes. Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And one more thing, this chapter is dedicated to my long time friend Bethany Macrowski, who passed away on Thursday 7/20/06 at 11:00 P.M from cancer. She died at home surrounded by family. My prayers lie with her, her family and her six-year-old daughter Adrianna. **

**Because It Was Our Secret**

**Draco's POV:**

Ah yes. There's one thing I love most about being who I am. Can you guess it? Alright… Then I'll tell you. If there's one thing I would have to choose, it's all of the pretty women I can pick from. There are women to my left and women to my right, and they're all throwing themselves at me. When I first realized I was well…attractive, it was my third year. I'd grown into my frame a bit; my blonde locks growing wild and untamed… Ha! Yeah right! I was as well kept as ever, even though every once and a while my hair would be a little…rebellious, and poke me in the eye. But other than that, we didn't have any other disagreements.

So, I was climbing off of Pansy. I wiped my forehead on her shirt and stood up, fixing my trousers. Pulling them back up, and securing them… Now don't get me wrong. Pansy's not all that great but she's available. Ah yes, available to fulfill my every need. For about an hour, and then I'm ready to go again. I walked out of our deserted compartment, only to find that mudblood Granger staring listlessly out the window. I remembered earlier on in the day, when she'd bumped into me. She hadn't even looked insulted by me speaking to her… She'd seemed pretty… Well…neutral. She didn't even seem to mind that I was beating up on her sissy boyfriend.

"Well, well," I remarked loudly. "Did you like what you heard?"

Of course she immediately denied that she'd heard anything. But the fact is, I know how to make women scream. I know what they like, and I know what they can't live without. And each of those things ends in the word: me. I wasn't always this cocky, mind you. Like I said earlier, it happened in my third year.

**Flashback:**

**I got off of the train, and straightened my robes. The crisp air brushed lightly over my skin and I put on my signature smirk. Girls either loved it, or they hated it. But most of them loved it…I guess. There was a lot of chatter around me and some of the females were getting close enough for me to hear bits of their conversations. **

"**Is that Malfoy?" a Gryffindor asked. She turned out to be Parvati Patil. **

"**Yes," I'd snapped. "What business is that of yours?" **

"**Well," Parvati said with one of those girlish giggles, which during that time in my life made me want to gag. "You've grown!"**

"**Really?" I asked, realizing I was at least a foot taller than she. But Indian girls have never been my type. **

"**Yes," Lavender piped in. I turned away rolling my eyes. **

"**Alrighty then…" I murmured, feeling my face flush. **

**But after that, it was like my eyes were opened to a whole new world…of girls. And it was at that point in time that I realized I liked them. And of course somewhere, my father, if he knew this new revelation, was probably thanking Merlin with all of his heart. He thought I was gay. **

**End.**

"You certainly are full of yourself aren't you Ferret?" Hermione had yelled over her shoulder. I glared at the back of her curly mane.

"At least I have a reason to be full of myself," I murmured. "Whereas you, my little no it all, only have your brain power."

So, Granger and I had a rather enjoyable little scuffle in train corridor and went our separate ways. But for some reason after that, I couldn't get her off of my mind. At all…what so ever. It was like a picture of Granger had been zapped into my brain by little green aliens, and set right in front of my eyes like a burning Death Eater flag.

"Damn you mudblood," I grumbled to myself as I set off down the hall. It was then that somebody reached out from another empty compartment and yanked my tie, pulling me into darkness. I was ready to fight my way out, using my fists and sharp perfect teeth, but I didn't have to. It was only Pansy.

"What the devil has gotten into you?" I bellowed.

"What was that?" she asked, one thin dark eyebrow raised. Her blue eyes were livid and icy as I stared down at her.

"We just went through our routine insults Pansy. It's required," I said as though this were obvious.

"Oh really Draco? Because it almost seemed as if you were enjoying your "routine insults," she snapped, making little quotation signs with her fingers. They looked like wiggling rabbit ears to me.

"Why do you care what I do?" I murmured.

"Because Draco," she growled in my ear, making the hair stand up on my neck, and not in a good way, may I add. "You're mine," she hissed. "Not anyone else's. _Mine_."

"I hardly think _you're_ the judge of that," I began, but her small hand darted below my waist and grabbed a hold of my crotch. Once she'd latched on she squeezed as hard as her little fingers could muster, and I let out a short squeak of pain. Yes, a squeak.

"Do we have an understanding?" she whispered into my neck. I shook my head stubbornly, feeling her hot breath create moisture on my skin. If it was even possible, her fingers grew tighter. I held my breath, and closed my eyes, trying my hardest to compose myself. I let my breath out and looked down at her coolly, even though I was dying.

"Well then Pansy," I said in a calm collected voice. I hoped that I wasn't red in the face, or else this would have no effect at all. "You might as well just rip it off, because no _girl_ is going to tell me what I can and can't do," I whispered venomously.

She looked a bit unnerved, which put my evil smirk back in its place.

Draco: 1 Pansy: 0 

I reached down quickly and grabbed her wrist firmly. She immediately let go of my poor manhood. I named him Mr. Sunshine by the way… And after a moment of an unblinking staring contest, she stormed out of our darkened compartment, straightening her robes. I sighed and shook my head. This was going to be an extremely long year. Especially now that Pansy had gotten it in her head that she "owned" me.

I entered our compartment a little while later, holding a small bottle of apple juice in my pale fingers. I sat next to a fifth year girl named Carla Gibbons and put my arm around her. She had long, wavy brown hair. Not at all like Granger's but smoother. Her skin was pale, and her lips were a soft peachy tinge, that just made you want to stare at them all day. That is, if you couldn't snog the living Christ out of them. Pansy tensed up visibly across from me and I grinned challengingly at her. No girl, and I repeat, _no girl_ at all is going to tell me what to do.

But my concentration was broken when I hear a lot of commotion in the hall. I stood and glanced out of the compartment door window, to find Hermione Granger storming out, holding an empty Pumpkin Juice container.

"No Ronald!" she screamed. "It's not alright! How can saying something like _that_ ever be alright?"

"Like what?" I whispered to myself. Yes, I was being nosy. But I have to say, it _is_ in my nature. Little did I know, I was about to be dragged in to this whole bloody spat.

"Look, I didn't _mean_ anything by it Hermione. I just thought you'd been gone to the lavatory for a long time. Honestly, since when does it take anyone twenty minutes to pee?" he bellowed in his defense.

I pressed my nose against the glass, with my smirk in its rightful place. Until I realized they were coming my way, so I sat back down.

"Fine Ronald," she screeched. "If you don't believe _me_, ask _him_ for yourself!" And with that she stopped right outside my compartment door and wrenched it open. She stood there glaring around at my company and me, her chest heaving heavily.

"What?" Weasel-B snapped.

"That's right," Hermione hissed, her face tinged with frustration. At this, several doors to compartments had been opened to see what all this could be about. And I was slightly uncomfortable where I was seated. I felt as though I were on exhibit at a zoo. Usually I wouldn't mind this sort of attention, but when women get that scornful look in their eyes, I don't want anything to do with it. Seeing as, even if it's not directed straight at me, there's still I chance I could get publicly humiliated. Especially when it includes a female Gryffindor. "Go on, ask him. Or should I?"

"Ask me what?" I demanded angrily. They had disturbed the peace damn it!

"Was I with you fifteen minutes ago Malfoy?" she surged furiously. I heard Pansy snicker from somewhere across from me. Once again I was given ammo to burn her with. To burn both girls with actually.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said urgently, staring Hermione down in her deep brown eyes.

"What?" she asked slightly confused. "I'm trying to prove a point to my idiot boyfriend, that nothing's going on between us…" Hermione trailed off looking at me pointedly.

"Right. As if he doesn't already know," I snapped. "I can't believe you _Hermione_, are you _that_ obvious?"

"What? Hermione? Since when does he call you that?" Weasley screamed. Hermione stared at me dumbfounded.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Malfoy?" she demanded quietly. I gave her the look that only a pureblooded wizard such as myself, and a mudblood could share.

"Malfoy?" I asked, with a wounded look gracing my features. "Come on Hermione. We've been caught. Why hide it now?"

I was loving this. I had several people fuming. Pansy looked as though she were going to explode, her face blotchy and red, Granger just stared at me, with her mouth gaping open and closed like a gold fish out of water, and Ronald was turning redder than I'd ever seen him before. I feared for the little Weasel's life, actually.

"I can't believe you!" Hermione said advancing on me slightly. "You sneaky, little, fowl, loathsome creature," she spat. "How could you… How could _I_? I would _never_ touch you!"

Ah yes! And it's I, Draco Malfoy against the entire world!

"Oh yeah?" I asked, pretending to get angry myself. I stood up towering over her, staring deep into her eyes intently, as if I were actually feeling something for her at this moment. I then grabbed her swiftly by the shoulders and pulled her small frame into me, lifting her slightly off of her feet, bringing her full lips to mine. I then kissed her passionately, chancing a glance at the compartment door to find Ron standing there shocked. I then broke away dramatically, and set her back down upon her feet. "Do you remember now?" I asked her.

She touched her lips for a long moment, staring blankly at my chest as though she was suffering some severe head trauma. She then turned and bolted out of the compartment, with her hand still clamped over her mouth. At this, Weasley pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at my chest.

"I should kill you for that," he whispered.

"Ron!" Harry called from somewhere down the corridor. "Come on! Forget Malfoy! We have to catch up to Hermione!"

"Oh, where has she gone?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. With one last look of scorn directed at me, Saint Weakling hurried away.

After they were well out of earshot, assuming Miss Granger had run into the second train car, my mates and I burst out laughing, and high-fiving left and right.

"That was some rubbish!" Blaise cackled. "But it was quite a show. I'll give you that, Malfoy, you crazy git!"

I beamed at my audience who was smiling at me appreciative. Even Pansy surprisingly, although I know that kiss pissed her off. Why couldn't I ever kiss _her_ like that? Well, it was because she slobbered all over my chin with simple pecks.

"Now," I began. "Who has some mouth wash for me?"

At this a new wave of laughter burst out in our compartment. This had been the most eventful train ride in the history of Hogwarts, in my opinion.

**A/N: Hmmm. Not many reviews at all. Thank you Queen of the Scoubies though. For taking the time to read all of my work…Well almost all of it!**


	3. Hermione's Pov 2

A/N: Okay. Five of you who reviewed last chapter. Much appreciated. And for those of you reading my other stories, don't worry. I haven't forgotten them. I will be updating on them soon and all at once. At the moment I am working on new chapters for:

**A Mudblood's Slave?**

**Draco Lucifer…Granger?**

**A Dangerous Infatuation**

**All of which are DM/HG pairing. For some reason that's become my favorite pair to read and write about so yes. Here's chapter three of my newest fic, and if you like it, tell your friends about it! I'd love you all forever! XOXOXOX**

**Because It Was Our Secret**

**Hermione's POV: **

I sat in an empty darkened compartment, rubbing my temples. I was slouched over, my face almost between my knees. What the hell had made Draco Malfoy do that to me? What had possessed the little devil to take me in his masculine arms and kiss me in such a passionate way? I'd never received such a lovely kiss. And it wasn't slobbery and awkward like every time I kissed Ron. It felt extremely refreshing… Almost like I'd finally experienced a real man. But Draco Malfoy was a sixteen-year-old Slytherin boy… And just like Ron he was lacking in maturity. But still, anyone was more mature than Ronald Weasley was. And I was quickly tiring of his terrible temper and obsessive possessiveness that was he. I needed to breathe and make my own decisions.

I'm Hermione Granger for God sakes! I'm too smart to be under the control of a red headed, tantrum throwing, Ronald Fucking Weasley!

Suddenly, a soft knock came on the compartment door.

"Mione?" came a muffled voice from the other side of the closed blinds. I couldn't tell whether it was Harry or Ron.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Hermione it's me, Harry," came my best friend's voice. I sighed and stood to slide the compartment door open. He came in and locked the door behind him, and as soon as we were alone I flew into his arms and squeezed him tight. A rush of emotion finally took me over and I began to cry. Why was this so hard? _Nothing_ should be this hard. He patted me on the back soothingly.

"It's alright, Herms," he whispered, his mouth pressed against my neck that was a bit clammy. "I'm here for you."

"I have to end it Harry," I whispered, my voice unsteady and slightly higher than it usually was. "I can't be with somebody who can't even trust me to go to the bathroom!"

"Ron," he murmured sadly. "He's just afraid Mione…"

"Afraid of what?" I asked, leaning away from Harry to look up into his emerald green eyes. He sighed.

"Ron's loved you ever since first year, Hermione," Harry said. I opened my mouth to protest, but Harry put his hand up for silence and out of respect, I obeyed him. "And now that he's got you, his worst fear is that he's going to lose you," he went on. "And he really couldn't bear it if he lost you to Malfoy of all people."

A flash went through my mind of the way Malfoy had been looking at me for that brief moment. What an actor he was! I shook my head and focused on Harry.

"Why is he so set on thinking I'd leave him for _Malfoy_?" I asked in disgust. "It's _Malfoy_!" I shivered and Harry chuckled.

"He told me Malfoy kissed you just a moment ago, right in front of him," Harry replied casually, although he was staring at me intensely to see what my next action would be. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"That, he did," I muttered. "But it was nothing Harry!" I went on. "I don't know what the hell Malfoy was thinking. He was shagging Parkinson in one of the compartments while I was out in the corridor. Perhaps he knocked his head against the wall one too many times for his own good. It was unnatural!"

Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Truthfully," I added. "I think he was just being malevolent. You know how the Ferret is, and especially how gullible Ron is. If it confirms his…_insecurities_, then he'll believe it, because it makes the most sense to him." Harry nodded, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Did Malfoy say anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I mused rolling my eyes. "He was acting as though we've been having 'secret' relations all along. Can you _believe_ the nerve of him?"

"I think you need to tell Ron that then," Harry muttered after a moment. "Even if you are going to break up with him…At least he'll know you weren't playing around on him before hand. What _were_ you doing earlier that kept you gone so long?"

"I was watching the ocean…" I replied, sitting down.

"Why couldn't you do that in our compartment?" Harry asked.

"I just needed some air, Harry. Okay?" I asked. He looked at me for a long moment and nodded.

"That bad between you two is it?" he murmured. I sighed, putting my face back in my hands.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered, staring down at my shoes. "I had a bad feeling about becoming an item with Ronald. I always thought that it would mess up our relationship. And so far that's all it's done…"

"Well then end it Hermione," Harry whispered, kneeling down before me, placing his hands tenderly on my knees. "Before you two keep hurting each other. Before it's too late for you to go back to being friends."

"What if it's already too late for that?" I asked, my eyes brimming with tears again.

Harry shrugged.

"Then I'll have to step in," he replied with a gentle smile. "I'm not about to go running between my two best friends playing the mediator."

I smiled at him sadly.

"Thanks Harry," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheeks. He shook his head.

"There's no need…Look, I'm going to tell Ron to come in now. Are you ready to talk to him?" he asked. I nodded, quickly wiping my tears away, bracing myself for the worst.

"Send him in," I sighed, sitting up straighter, as my palms became sweaty, and the horned butterflies began to tear into my stomach tissue. I felt as though I were going to be sick. Even though it had been easier to convince Harry of my innocence, Ron would be a totally different story, in another country, written in another language.

I waited about five minutes, before Ron was practically thrown into the compartment with me. He stumbled forward, and nearly fell to his knees. We heard the lock click into place behind him and he stood, straightening his robes. He then sat across from me, and glared out the window.

"I take it you didn't want to talk to me?" I asked tonelessly. He grunted, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ron?" I said sternly. "Please look at me."

His brow furrowed deeply and his foot began to tap the carpeting below his large feet.

"I'm not going to sit here all day and beg for your forgiveness," I said plainly.

"That's fine," he murmured angrily. He was trying to suppress the quiver in his voice, his lips tight and pale.

"And I don't owe you an apology because I haven't done anything wrong," I went on. At this, his face turned red, and his feet looked as though he were doing jig on his tip toes, like in the old Western movies, with a villain shooting at his heels screaming, "Dance!" I stared at him amused, until he got up and hit the window next to him with so much force that it rattled in its frame. I flinched and scooted closer to the door slightly.

"Damn it Hermione! You _let_ him kiss you!" He shrieked at me, his face growing even redder. "You stood there, while he towered over you like a damn predator! And you let him shag you too, didn't you?"

"I told you already Ronald!" I screeched, standing up. "How dare you?"

"I don't believe you," he hissed right into my face, his hot breath bathing me, scented with chocolate.

"Well then don't. If you really loved me as much as Harry says you do, then I wouldn't have to tell you any more than that!" I bellowed, my voice taking on a high pathetic sounding pitch. "I _despise_ _Malfoy_!" I went on, saying the blonde's name with such disgust, I thought I'd vomit.

"It didn't look like it to me," he snapped, sitting down with his arms crossed.

"I don't care," I cried, flinging out my arms. "You don't have to believe me. We're done Ronald! Do you hear me? I _hate_ being with you!"

At this all fell silent. Outside of the door, Harry shut his eyes, his heart sinking. He shook his head sadly and slid down the wall until he landed on his bum softly. He let his feet flop out in front of him, sighing.

My face was flushed, and quiet tears were streaming down my cheeks. I sat down quietly, bringing my knees up to my chin. Ron was staring at the wall in front of him blankly. I knew I'd gone too far. There was no necessity to say those things to him. I looked at him hopelessly, knowing our relationship wasn't all that bad. His eyes met mine across the compartment, and his whole face had paled.

"Is it really that miserable for you?" he whispered. I sniffed, shaking my head. I then got up quite abruptly and threw my arms around his neck. He stiffened for a moment and then slowly, his arms engulfed me and I cried into the nape of his neck, not understanding what had possessed me to scream such awful things.

"I didn't need to say that," I squeaked. _That_ I was sorry for. He squeezed me tight, pulling me closer to him, until our bodies were pinned to each other. "But why can't you trust me?" I whispered, right into his ear. "I would never do anything like that to you. Don't you have more faith in my character?"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured against my skin, kissing my shoulder, and neck. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just that, it seems there's so many men out there who are better looking than I am, and smarter. And whenever I wake up, all I can wonder is why you're with me, when you could have any man you wanted."

My heart plummeted into my stomach.

"Because I care for _you_," I said. "I'm not dating you just for the hell of it."

He let out a breath and shook his head.

"You just broke up with me…" he murmured sadly. I stared out the window behind his shoulder, at the mountains that we were passing, and the pine trees. It dawned on me that I hadn't really given us a chance. I was too busy focusing on what was wrong with Ronald and me that I was forgetting about why I'd chosen him in the first place. I backed out of his grasp and stared into his deep blue eyes, which were full of sorrow and hope. And quite suddenly, my lips were brushing his. I felt him shivering in my grasp, as my body inched closer and closer to his. I kissed him lightly, my hands on his jaw line. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into my lips. Our tongues brushed each other, running in little circles as if they were two mating snakes. I moved until I was straddling his lap, his hands passing over my arse and smoothly under my shirt. I shuddered at the warmth of his fingers against my back, the skin breaking out into goose bumps, and it suddenly seemed very clear why I was with him. He began slipping off my bra straps. His fingers searched for the clasp in the back, and when he realized there was none, he cleverly moved around to the front, and found it placed between my breasts.

The intercom came to life in that moment, making us both freeze.

"We'll be arriving in five minutes," a woman said. "Gather your belongings and get ready to depart."

Harry knocked and I turned quickly, my cheeks flushing as he stood there turning as red as I'm sure I was already.

"Oh Lord," he murmured, averting his eyes quickly. "I…er…sorry," he said uncomfortably.

"Oh calm down," I teased. "It's not as if you caught us shagging Harry."

"I take it you two made up?" he asked, a slow grin appearing on his lips.

"Yes," I replied, taking Ron's hand in mine. He squeezed it reassuringly, smiling at me affectionately.

For now, a voice nagged in the back of my head. I locked that voice up deeply inside of my mind, and pushed it to the back of my brain. I had to admit, I was scared. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet.

"I'm going to go change into my robes," Harry replied. He then disappeared. We heard a door slide open and then shut behind him, as he moved into the next car.

I moved to follow him, but Ron held me back. I turned to look up at him questioningly.

"I'll be better for you Hermione," he said, his voice shaky. "I promise."

I nodded, my fingertips brushing his cheek, a strange sadness filling my whole being.

"I know you will Ron," I smiled up at him, hoping it was convincing. "And please believe me. Malfoy was with Pansy today," I said. "He only did that to get at you, me, and probably her as well."

"How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"When he let me down on my feet again, she looked as though she were going to rip us both a new one," I replied. "Malfoy's deepest need is to have an affect on people whether it be good or bad. And look, he's managed to ruin our whole evening."

Ron sighed. "No, he hasn't," he stated quietly. "I have."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"But only part of it," he added. "Let's not carry this for the rest of the night alright?" he pleaded. I nodded, and grasped his hand in mine. The two of us left to go change into our robes.

**A/N: Okay tell me what you thought! I'm very hopeful that I'll get more reviews start coming in. It's just that I'm tragically awful at writing summaries and I don't catch anyone's attention… :( But I'm trying. So leave me a review if you want more. Give me your feedback. Tell me what you think in detail please! Love to all. And thanks again to those of you who took the time with this fanfic. And also for taking the time to read this author's note. **


	4. Draco's POV 2

**A/N: Alright. I appreciate your reviews people, but I just have one thing to say. I write at my own pace. I try to write as realistically as possible. For those of you telling me you'd like to see things moved along quicker then they are going, I understand that we spent a lot of time on the train. But if it concerns Hermione and Draco's relationship, such things take time. In real life relationships don't happen in the blink of an eye. Why rush things? If I did, there'd be no story. And not being rude or anything, but if it's moving too slow, try another HG/DM fic. But I love you all for taking the time. :)**

**Because It Was Our Secret**

**Draco's POV:**

I sat in the great hall eating my food. Every year it was the same. The Headmaster would make his speech. Then we'd all eat the same boring food we've been eating for years. First we'd get all of the main courses, which never really changed, and then we'd get all of the desserts, which never really changed either. Pansy was sitting next to me, her hand rubbing the inside of my thigh, and traveling until it brushed against the crotch of my pants. I sighed and scooted away from her, Mr. Sunshine still sour from the awful encounter in the train compartment.

I saw Granger enter, with Weasley draped around her like a dead animal. Honestly, Gryffindors could get past anything couldn't they? I felt Pansy's tongue trail onto my jaw line and up until she reached my earlobe. I shivered.

"Stop," I murmured quite bluntly. She backed away from me, and gave me a wounded look.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you take me for?" I whispered. "Your play thing?"

"If you want to be," she said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to be," I replied. "I have so many other girls out there waiting for me to approach them, Pansy. Look," I said, motioning for her to look around us. And as I'd suspected, several girls were glancing my way every so often. Some were just plain out staring.

"I'm user friendly," I whispered. I then got up before Dumbledore had a chance to end the feast and I left the great hall, my black robes billowing out behind me, giving me the vampire Goth effect that I loved so much. Black had always suited me well. My life was a funeral…

I shook my head. Today had been a bit weird for me in all truths. First I got into a tussle with the Weasel King…then I kissed his girlfriend, who happens to be a mudblood. But not before Pansy maimed me. Which may I note, honestly, I never thought she'd ever work up the guts to even slap me across the face, but she went for the Gold. While as I always say, if you're going to do something, do it right. And there were some moments in which I know she wanted to smack my face off really bad. Hmmm. What had changed in her? That's the sort of thing I would've expected from Ginny Weasley for God's sake but let's not speak of that. And I never touched her by the way; she was actually dating my best mate Blaise. Meaning I still knew her on a personal level…but my hands never knew her on a personal level…But my eyes did. I'm going to stop babbling now. Of course I know Pansy wouldn't have ripped it off seeing as she'd miss it way too much. I grinned. So if she hurt me she hurt herself. Why the fuck hadn't I slapped the shit out of her? Well, the logical explanation on most people's minds would be that I'm a Malfoy. Plain and simple. We're too prim and proper to commit such acts. Ha! Right…

But I have a secret for you that you probably wouldn't be all that surprised to hear. Malfoys have always beaten their woman. And most of the time we marry the sort of women that like that sort of freaky stuff. But my mother's always been a different story. She never stands up to my father to avoid getting hit, and truthfully, I'd probably kill my father for laying a hand on her flawless cheek.

Enough about my demented home life and family.

So I entered the Slytherin Common Room to find everything just as I had left it. There were certain things that I left behind for safety reasons. Such as my pipe. Wouldn't father love to find something like _that_ on me? Did you know there are several different magical herbs in the Herbology classroom that can be smoked? Well, there are. And I've smoked nearly all of them. Some I won't try because they've made my mates act crazy. And not the fun, happy-go-lucky kind of crazy… But the real kind of crazy where they're threatening to kill you.

I walked up the stairs after I searched the sofa for my dope habit and found that my belongings had already been placed in their rightful places. Must have been Dobby. He knew how I liked my room set up. I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling reaching for my music box. And it's not one of those girly ones that play the tinkly music. It was enchanted. You could record any sort of music you like in it, and make it into school with it, seeing as it wasn't classified as an 'electronic devise'. The best part was, it didn't have a memory span like muggle contraptions.

I turned the little dial on the side searching through the songs until I found one I felt like listening to. After that I rested my head on my pillow and shut my eyes to enjoy being alone for the very little time frame I had. There was a knock on the door suddenly that pulled me out of my reverie. I was hoping to God that it wasn't Pansy. But somehow I just knew. That had been her knock. She'd used it while sneaking into the Manor during the summer.

"What?" I snapped. She opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. "I hope you've got something good to say," I murmured.

"Why are you so angry with me?" she pouted.

"Honestly love, are you that thick?" I asked, sitting up.

"Can you turn that down?" she yelled slightly over my music that was growing louder by the moment. She didn't know I was doing it on purpose to drown out her voice. Available yes, but after the dirty deeds were done, impossible to shake off of your leg.

"No," I said stubbornly, my eyebrows raised. And it was then that my clingy little Muppet flew at me and suctioned her lips onto mine. My eyes widened and she began slipping down my body until she reached my belt.

"I'll never do it again, Dray," she whispered, her hot breath warming my shirt. I sighed.

"Better not," I mumbled. "Or else you _will_ pay."

"Oh you let me off easy did you?" she asked.

"Only to keep you available dear," I murmured shamelessly. "Tell me Pansy, do you like being used?"

She nodded a naughty little grin appearing on her face.

I chuckled.

"You're user friendly too then," I hissed, before I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her under me. She squealed as my lips found her collarbone. I sucked on the skin there until it was a nice maroon color. She twiddled with the bits of hair at the nape of my neck as I left my signature on every bit of exposed flesh I could get my mouth on.

"I-" she began, but my mouth found hers immediately to keep her from saying anything that would ruin my mood. It seemed I'd been doing this all summer with her.

She broke away and pressed my head in the nape of her neck.

"I love you," she whispered.

Wow! The things women will say in the heat of the moment.

"Do you want to know how many women have said that to me before Pansy?" I whispered. I pushed myself up off of her so that I could see her face.

"How many?" she sighed.

"Too many," I replied. "You're not in love Pansy. But you are in love with what I do to you."

Yup she'd gone and done it. She'd ruined my mood.

"No Draco. I'm sure I know my own feelings!" she said glaring up at me. "What's the matter with me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I rolled off of her thin figure.

"Why did I fall for such a prick as you? You'll never see me the way I see you," she said sadly. She went to get up but I shot my hand out to stop her.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go to my room," she replied.

"No. I haven't said you can go yet," I drawled, pulling her small frame into mine. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You," she said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Right now," I breathed against her ear.

"You," she said plainly. I ran my hand along her thigh, pushing her skirt up slightly.

"Well you can have me right now," I said. "Do you want me?"

"I don't just want you right now, Draco," she said, pushing my hand down and turning to face me. "I want you tomorrow and the next day after that."

"That doesn't seem like too much to ask for," I replied reasonably.

"And months after that," she added. "And you won't allow it."

"Because I don't fancy being tied down to one girl," I snapped. "Fuck."

"Well then, you don't have to be," she replied. "I can always go for Blaise."

"Like he'd have you," I muttered venomously.

"Well he should know," she smirked, bending down, her lips brushing mine. "He's had me before."

My whole body stiffened. Now understand, it wasn't because I had feelings for her. It was because Blaise had used one of my possessions behind my back. Damn him.

"Go on then," I replied with a nasty sneer. "If you've got it all figured out."

"I have," she said.

"Well then why are you still standing here in front of me, as though you're waiting for me to say something you want to hear?" I asked.

She looked at me, apparently hurt over what I'd said to her. At that I got up and backed her into my dresser, knocking a few things off. I grabbed her by her slim shoulders and pressed my lips against hers roughly, my hand slipping below her hips. When I reached my destination she let out a moan, just as the door opened. I looked up, pressed against a trembling Pansy as Blaise stared at us his mouth open. I smirked at him, from underneath platinum blonde strands of hair, before I grabbed her and thrust her at him.

"She's all yours," I said, licking my lips, tasting a bit of blood there, from where my pointed tongue ring had pressed and rubbed. I then exited my dorm, strutting down the stairs only to be met by Carla Gibbons. Ah yes. Remember? She's the one with the luscious peachy lips that I could eat for hours.

Her green eyes widened as she stared up at me.

"Malfoy," she said. "You're bleeding."

"Mmm," I grunted, wiping it off with my finger. "So it seems."

She grasped my jaw and pressed her lips against mine, lapping the blood from my wound. Everybody knew Carla was part vampire. I ended up turning this little grooming session into a make out session and I ended up spending the evening with her. It turns out Carla Gibbons has a magic tongue.

**A/N: There you have it. I must say, this is the kinkiest story I've ever written. You keep reviewing I keep writing. **


	5. Hermione's POV 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter will be Draco's POV.**

**Because It Was Our Secret**

**Hermione's POV:**

So as everyone may know already, I'm a virgin. Yes, that's right. I'm Miss Virginal Hermione Granger. But the point is, I was raised to believe that sex was to be saved for marriage. Truthfully, I don't believe in that. At least, not exactly. It's more of, I want to wait until the time is right… When it's special to me. When I'm with the right person who makes me feel like my life can't get any better.

I sat in the Astronomy Tower staring out over the grounds. Night was always my favorite time. Everything was just more peaceful than the hectic days that were Hogwarts. It had been about a week since classes had started and naturally I found myself avoiding Ron. And of course I had a perfectly good excuse. I was 'studying'. Yes I'd been using the same lie for five years. Let's just say that about forty percent of my time was used studying and the other sixty percent was used for daydreaming. Weren't expecting that were you? Well, not really daydreaming… Sixty percent of that time was used for _me_ time. So I sat alone.

It was Friday night. I'd long since done my homework and I was just resting in my gray baggy sweat pants and black T-shirt. And it's funny, because I've always thought about jumping out of this huge tower. Ever since my first year at Hogwarts. But not at all to fulfill my suicidal tendencies, because there were none. It was more of I wanted to feel what it was like to be weightless. There were certain spells you could cast on yourself that would keep you from splattering yourself on the grass below. Protective spells.

So I slowly stood up, holding onto the wall next to me. The Astronomy tower didn't have any glass in the windows, so you could stick telescopes out of them to look at the stars. I moved away from the wall and slowly came to stand in the middle of the window. Then I held my arms out and quickly cast the spell upon myself, right before I was going to let myself fall. I took a deep breath and leaned forward slightly, my eyes closed. It was a long way down and I didn't want to see it, for fear that I would chicken out and never fulfill one of my goals that was on the list named: "Before I Leave Hogwarts."

I stood on my tippy toes and leaned forward and little more…

And suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me off of the ledge. I let out a startled gasp, as the Astronomy tower's contents whirled in front of my eyes, before none other than Draco Malfoy set me on my feet.

All of his usual menace was gone from his pale features, and he simply stared down at me with his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide.

"Mudblo- Granger? W-what were you doing? What the bloody hell were you doing?" he cried, quite alarmed.

"What?" I asked him quite confused. He wasn't letting go of my arms, but merely holding onto them as though they were the only way he was going to keep living.

"Look, Granger," he said throwing his hands out to his sides. "I know how hard it must be for you to be dating Ronald Weasley, but it's not worth all this! It's not! Why don't you just dump the bastard? Hell, I'll dump him for you God damn it!"

This time, my mouth was the one that stood ajar. Then quite suddenly I started laughing. It was the most genuine laughter that had escaped me since… Well… I couldn't tell you how long it had been. But it was great. I felt free. So free I wanted to cry.

"What?" he asked slightly defensively. I couldn't breath. I was doubled over holding onto his arm. If any body were to walk in with me like this they'd get the totally wrong idea. Seeing as my face was practically pressed against Malfoy's crotch. He backed away from me, scowling down at my quivering frame, and I tried to catch my breath.

"Y-you-" I began. But I was still giggling violently and it didn't seem it would ever stop.

"What?" he asked again. He sat down in front of me and rested his elbows on his knees. I glanced up to find the moonlight hitting his features just right. At that moment I could admit Malfoy was… attractive. I sighed, finally regaining my composure.

"You thought I was going to kill myself?" I asked, standing up straight, wincing slightly at the sharp stitch in my side.

"I did," Malfoy said with a swift nod.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well…" he began. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you were about to jump out of the bloody window. Holding your arms out like you have wings!" he said shaking his head.

I thought for a moment, nodding slowly. Yes… It probably did look bad.

"Look Granger, everyone has problems. Even me!" he replied. I rolled my eyes. Really now? "But jumping out of a window? Think about all of the people who would cry at your funeral… And think about the poor fuck that has to clean that shit up… Even though he'd probably deserve it," Draco snickered evilly.

"Believe me Malfoy," I replied cooly, sitting in a small wooden chair in front of him. "I wasn't going to kill myself. I just wanted to know what it would feel like to-"

"To have every single bone in your body broken?" he asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"Would you let me finish?" I snapped. He looked surprised at first…then he looked as though he wanted to retort…then he merely nodded, a bored expression stretching across his features. I sighed and fell silent.

"Well?" Draco replied. "Go on then."

"Why do you even care?" I asked suddenly. He shrugged.

"I've got nowhere else to be," he murmured.

"And I'm sure this is just extremely entertaining for you isn't it?" I snapped.

"More than you'll ever know," he drawled, brushing a loose strand of platinum blonde hair out of his eye. I flared my nostrils slightly and began again.

"I've always wanted to know what it feels like to be weightless," I said after a moment. He looked at me for a long time before he opened his mouth to speak. Then he closed it again.

"Weightless Granger?" he asked. I nodded.

"But wouldn't the end result be you ending up dead at the bottom with your entire brain pouring out of your head?" he asked with a small frown. His bottom lip jutted out slightly in a pout.

"What is it with all of the male species when it comes to blood and gore?" I asked.

"It's not the male species, Granger, it's common sense," Malfoy muttered, pulling something out of his robe's pocket. It was long and silver and it had a mouth piece and…

"Oh my God Malfoy!" I said, glancing around me. "Put that away before someone sees!"

"Nobody comes up here at night," Malfoy replied, lighting up with the tip of his wand. "And God Granger. This is what _I_ came up here to do. At least it's better than killing myself. I just ebb the pain in life."

"While clouding up your brain and erasing your memories?" I snapped.

"Damn!" Draco murmured, letting smoke escape his mouth. "That's what this shit does to you? It should come with a label!"

"Well perhaps you should've thought about that before you started smoking it!" I replied, with my arms crossed. He shrugged.

"So memories better left when they aren't relived," he replied. He then leaned back in his chair, the splintering wood creaking under his weight. "There are a lot of memories I wish I could get rid of."

"Right," I murmured, waving the smoke away from my face. "Don't we all wish we could do that?"

He nodded.

"I suppose so," he replied.

"Well," I murmured getting up. "I'm going to go now. Enjoy your weed…or what ever it is your puffing down."

"No this isn't weed," Malfoy replied looking down at his pipe. "It's an herb from the Herbology classroom."

"Oh that makes it so much better," I said rolling my eyes.

"Granger," he murmured. "Don't go quite yet."

"What?" I asked.

**A/N: Yes. I know. Cliff Hanger. I'll write more soon. **


	6. Draco's POV 3

**Because It Was Our Secret**

**Draco's POV:**

I was whistling to myself as I ascended the steps to the Astronomy Tower. My hand was stuffed in my pocket fiddling with my pipe. There was nothing like unwinding at the end of a loooong hard day. Things hadn't quite been particularly stressful these past few days but it was still nice to have some alone time.

I reached the door and pushed it open, walking through it, my eyes downcast. Mostly because there was always a loose stone in the floor that I always tripped over and went sprawling to the ground. I found the little bastard sticking up stubbornly, gleaming in the moonlight as though it were mocking me… Alright, so maybe I'd had a bit to smoke with my mates before I'd wandered up here but that's not the point.

My eyes trailed forward a bit, when I noticed a shadow painted across the damp stone floor. The figure of a woman with her arms held out… I followed the dark shadow until it I spotted somebody silhouetted against the night sky.

It only took me a moment to identify this stranger as a female Gryffindor by the name of Hermione Granger. It was her hair that gave her away.

There was only a short amount of space where I just stood there thinking:

"Oh. Shit. Fuck."

Then I realized she was leaning forward, about to let herself fall. I launched into action not thinking much of anything really, except maybe, "Save the mudblood!" Which really didn't make any sense seeing as the word mudblood didn't actually have its usual ring in my mind. The ring that says, "Screw the mudblood! Get the hell out before anyone can pin it on _you_!" I ran and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back into the safety of the Astronomy Tower.

I set her on her feet and spun her around to face me.

"Mudblo-" I began. But I figured in her delicate mental condition, it would just upset her further to remind her of her unfortunate bloodline. "Granger! What were you doing? What the bloody hell were you doing?"

"What?" she asked looking up at, clearly oblivious as to what I could want with her. Honestly. She was supposed to be smart. It was then that I began to try and talk some sense into her. I told her I'd dump the Weasel King if it would change her mind.

After I was done making my speech about how life was so much better then throwing yourself out a window, she stared at me shocked, and then began to laugh. LAUGH! Can you believe it? Laugh at me! A Malfoy.

It turned out the mudblood wasn't trying to kill herself, but actually trying to experience flying or something… I can't quite remember. I was high.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what possessed me. All I knew is that Granger was going to leave and at that point I didn't quite feel like being by myself.

"Granger," I began, slightly unsure why I was holding her up from returning to her beloved Ronny. Make me vomit…She stopped and turned to face me.

"Don't go quite yet…"

Lots of confusion after that request.

"What?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Like I said. I've got nowhere else to be. And judging by the state of you, I'd say you don't want to return to your beloved Gryffindor tower," I said, waving my pipe at her.

Wait! That's it! I was _high_! That's why I wasn't being my condescending self… Oh sorry. Anyway…

So, she was looking at me with those large chocolate brown eyes and I could see that so many things were going through her mind. She was probably wondering what the hell I was playing at.

"And you would know that how?" she asked, her eyebrows raised, and her arms crossed over her ample chest.

"Because if you really wanted to be gone from me that badly, you would've disregarded my invitation by now and gone back to Weasel-B and Saint Pot-head."

"Harry doesn't smoke weed," Granger said sternly.

"Sure…maybe he doesn't smoke weed. But there is the Herbology room," I said with a smirk.

Granger rolled her eyes and sat down across from me.

Ah yes! Victory.

"What are you smoking anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Puffer leaves," I replied.

She nodded looking slightly intrigued.

"And how do you feel?" she asked.

"Well, Granger. I'm not going to lie. I feel like my head is floating several feet above my body. And when I walk, I can't feel my feet touching the floor. I must say, I'm rather enjoying it," I said with a small chuckle.

"The plant's clearly making you hallucinate," she said.

"Don't turn this into a learning experience," I said sternly, pointing at her. "Don't ruin my high!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'd better go," she said. "This is weird…"

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "And what's so _weird_ about it? We're just two people, having a conversation about Puffer leaves and what they do to a wizard's state of mind, and reality, and physical being," I replied leaning forward.

"Yes. I do believe the Puffer leaves have scrambled your brain Malfoy. You're referring to me as a _person_, Malfoy. Don't you see?" Granger said, pulling her black T-shirt over her sweats. I thought she looked rather appealing in her casual wear. I had plenty of naughty things running through my head at that point though.

"Well what's the matter? Don't you like me better this way?" I asked. "I can be nice… See?" I smiled at her. She giggled and sat back down.

"I have to say I do Malfoy," she replied. I grinned and leaned forward.

"So you weren't lying to me about just now?" I asked her uncertainly, regarding the ledge incident. She looked at me for a moment.

"No I wasn't," she replied. "I'm surprised it concerns you."

"Well…I just…I don't know," I murmured. "I guess it's like…Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you running around nagging everyone."

I was surprised she hadn't taken any offense. Not even once.

Instead her features softened drastically.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she said. Damn I was on a roll with her tonight, wasn't I?

"I take it not many people say 'sweet' things to you that often?" I asked.

"Not really," she murmured. "Usually it's just, shut up Hermione. Get out from in front of the television Hermione. Rub my back Hermione."

"I'm taking it Weasel doesn't quite appreciate you?" I asked.

"Ron? No it's my dad I'm talking about," she murmured. I stared at her for a moment.

"Your dad makes you rub his back?" I asked, one pale eyebrow raised.

"No, that one was Ronald," I said.

I nodded.

So this next scene happens very…quickly. And the way it happened was quite confusing.

At this point she was looking at me with this far away dreamy expression on her face. And I was wondering if there was something on _my_ face. When suddenly, her face was extremely close to mine, seemingly out of nowhere actually. And I was quite startled by this seeing as I hadn't noticed her approach.

Her lips were on mine and her arms were around my neck, and I was suddenly very hot and my hands shot to her hips. And she straddled me, and I was surprised.

Her tongue was stroking mine, and I was tasting every inch of hers with every inch of my being, enjoying being inside of her mouth.

It never occurred to me that she may have been taking advantage of my state of mind but it didn't matter. I was pressing my crotch against hers, my toes curling inside of my shoes.

Her hands shot to the nape of my neck where she fiddled with my hair, and slowly grasped it, twisting my locks around her fingers. They weren't that long but it was still possible.

I grasped her by her lower back and moved to the floor.

Her sweats were off… Don't make me tell you when that happened because that wo_u_ld _be_ _impossible _for me to do. Her little red underwear looked up at me as though begging me to take them off. I looked up into her face that was illuminated by the moonlight. Granger was biting her lower lip and staring up at me, her chest heaving, and it was then that I realized who I was with, and where I was, and what I was about to do.

Her eyes bore into mine, searching me.

"Granger," I murmured. Her hands were on my chest, her hands balled into fists, clutching at the loose material of my robes. "What are we doing?"

Her bare knees were pressed against my hips and I found my body reacting to her in unspeakable ways… Her scent clouded my senses and her skin was smooth and flawless. Her T-shirt stopped short of revealing to me her breasts and the curve of her stomach made me want to buck against her. Just close the distance between her body and mine and make us one.

I felt her hand trail over my stomach, going lower and lower until it reached the top of my pants. She did it with no caution at all, as though she knew I would let her do this. And with one hand she unbuttoned my slacks and opened the zipper. Her fingers trailed their way up and down my shaft and I found I couldn't breathe.

She pulled me down by my tie and kissed the base of my jaw and my neck, where my pulse quickened by her touch. One of my hands trailed down her creamy white thigh and began to fiddle with her underwear.

Her eyes seemed to beckon me. I could feel that she wanted me…maybe even needed me to do this…

I felt her hand enclose me and it was very hot around me… I shut my eyes and let out a deep breathe.

What the fuck was I doing?

I opened my eyes and suddenly rolled away from her and onto my back.

"I can't," I whispered more to myself then to her. I shut my eyes against the darkened ceiling.

"I can't…"

**A/N: All right. SO, SO, SO SORRY for the wait. Really. I love you all for reviewing, and hopefully for being patient. I've just been freakishly busy. But really. Review if you want more and I swear I will post again soon, seeing as the other chapter is in the making. :D Go me! Anyways, feed back. Love you. See you soon. Especially if you guys review quickly. Also, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I do try and get it right. **


	7. Hermione's POV 4

**Because It Was Our Secret**

**Hermione's POV:**

I woke up the next day in my bed, with the golden curtains draped around me, obscuring me from view. I immediately felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as the night's events came back to me. I groaned loudly and threw my arm across my face, hiding it from view.

"What was I thinking?" I grumbled into my arm. I shut my eyes tight trying to get the images and sensations out of my mind. I still remembered the feel of him inside of my hand. How he'd been so hot, hovering only inches from my body.

It was _Malfoy_! Why had everything been so strange lately?

I rolled over onto my side, glaring at my curtain remembering how I'd been left hanging, laying half naked on the stone floor of the Astronomy Tower, chilled and feeling my body pulse in places that it had been dead only a month before.

I could see him walking towards the Astronomy door. He didn't turn back or anything. He merely left me there, lying with my legs parted, gleaming with a light layer of sweat on my skin, in the moonlight. I was humiliated, for I had practically forced him to respond to my advance. _My advance!_ How was I ever going to face him?

What disturbed me the most was that I had enjoyed being with him… Having his hands claim me, and roam over my body. There was no doubt in my mind that Draco Malfoy knew how to touch a woman. And I was definitely certain he knew where everything was, unlike a certain someone I knew.

I sat up slowly, feeling a dull ache in my lower back. I could still see him above me, his hair falling into his eyes. There had been so much confusion in those stormy gray orbs as he looked down at me.

I swung my legs over the side of my four-poster bed and went straight to the bathroom. I felt as though I needed to wash him off of me, although he hadn't really physically touched me with anything…well…unusual but just the thought that his pale fingers had brushed my flesh, and the fact that I'd enjoyed him… Well I trust you get the idea.

I turned on the water and climbed in, letting the steam wrap around me like a cloudy blanket, my skin breaking into goose bumps. I shivered as my body adjusted to the hot water and soon found myself sitting on the floor of the shower cubicle with my knees drawn up to my chest, my eyes closed. I felt the heat wash over me along with any trace of Malfoy. It were almost as though if I'd walked down into the common room with him still _on_ me, Ronald would be able to see him there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's about time Mione," Ron said when I finally came into the room, with my hair thrown up in a wet ponytail. The waves seemed to form one single flowing tress that shined and fell down my back. "Let's go catch some breakfast. I'm sure Harry will still be down there."

"Didn't he have tutoring this morning?" I asked absentmindedly grabbing my sweatshirt from the cushiony red couch.

"Oh yeah. That's right," Ron murmured sounding slightly disappointed. "I guess I forgot."

"You guess?" I whispered to myself.

The tension hadn't quite vanished between us and it were almost as though Ronald _needed_ Harry to be around to keep him distracted from the strain of our relationship that you could cut with the dullest knife that existed on this wide Earth. Again…you get the idea.

"So," Ron coughed nervously. "Why don't we get going then?"

"Alright," I replied, grabbing my school bag just so I'd have a reason to not say anything.

"Honestly Hermione," he grumbled out of nowhere. "Do you have to take your blasted books where ever we go? Is it that difficult to actually try and socialize like normal people our age do? It's bloody breakfast! Merlin's beard!"

I stared from Ronald to my bag and then slung it over my shoulder without really answering his question.

"Alright then," Ronald grumbled. "Sorry I asked then. Never actually thought that books would out weigh our relationship."

He pushed past me and stormed out of the portrait hole, disappearing out of my view and earshot. I sighed and followed after him, and much to his dismay wherever he'd run off to, I didn't leave my books behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took a deep breath.

"Now Hermione. How bad could it be?"

I was trying to encourage myself. This was the Great Hall, where I'd eaten the majority of my meals for nearly six years. The Great Hall, where Malfoy had been bounced around by a crazed Death Eater.

Ah shit! There he was again, in my thoughts.

"Stupid Ferret Boy," I murmured.

I stared up at the large double doors, letting my eyes wonder over the eccentric carvings that started at the floor and stretched almost all the way to the ceiling. I'd never realized that there were so many things etched across this aged wood. It told a story.

It seemed there was an entire wizards war going on. I could tell the exact date that it was made by the style. It helped to take the history of art after all.

"You know," came a familiar voice from behind me. "It helps if you go _in_."

I turned to find Harry there, peering out from under his untamed mane of hair.

"Well hello," I said with a cheery smile. "Tutoring ended early I see?"

"Actually," Harry began. "I didn't go."

"What?" I asked.

"Right. I ended up shagging Maggy in her dorm room," he muttered, staring down at his shoes.

"Harry James Potter! You did what?" I exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.

"She wanted it!" he yelled defensively. "How was I to say no?"

"It's easy!" I scolded. "You say NO!"

"But I couldn't just say no, Mione. You didn't see," he replied.

Realizing I was still stalling from going into the Great Hall, I dragged the conversation on a bit longer. Hoping I could draw it to a close when the information became too…detailed. I didn't need to know who was on top or if they shagged like rabbits.

"And what didn't I see?" I asked.

"Well…" Harry began slightly hesitantly. "When I got there, I was able to get in straight off, seeing as she's given me the password. The common room was pretty much deserted seeing as Hufflepuff kids are all pretty early risers. So I went to find her and when I reached her dorm I found her on her bed…waiting for me," he replied.

"Waiting for you to come study?" I asked.

"No… She was naked on her bed. And her blonde hair was wild and untamed and her legs were open so I could see-"

"Too much!" I shouted suddenly.

"No. I could never see enough of _that_," Harry replied with a nasty little grin upon his face.

"No! Just-stop-it-now," I said, covering my ears.

He chuckled.

"Let's go in," he said after a moment. "Where's Ron anyway?"

He walked past me and began to push open the doors to the Great Hall, just enough to spot a certain devilish blonde that I'd seen only the night before.

"Wait!" I said abruptly. I felt my palms becoming sweaty.

"What?" Harry asked, backing away from the door.

"I-" I began. "Ronald and I had a fight this morning. And I just don't want to go in."

Harry sighed.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yes again," I snapped. "He's not a bit of roses Harry!"

"I know that Mione…but…" he paused.

"But what?" I asked.

"Well…I'm going to try and say this as carefully as I can. Perhaps maybe… Well… Things have seemed quite tense and I just thought that if it was getting to be so… well…hard for you two to stand each other. Perhaps maybe you should just end it with him Mione. This is ridiculous. If you can't even go into the Great Hall when Ron's there, then maybe it's time. I know he's my best mate…but so are you and I want what's best for both of you." Harry replied.

The door began to drift open again as though pushed by a draft. I could see Malfoy sitting and chatting with his friends. Pansy was rubbing the base of his neck with her skeletal-like fingers. She was smiling falsely at her fellow Slytherins and occasionally she would whisper in Malfoy's ear and he would give her a smirk that only two could share. My they seemed smug this morning.

"Alright then," I replied nodding awkwardly. Harry was staring down at me with a deep sympathy that comforted me. "Okay," I sighed. I smoothed down my blue turtleneck and followed him in.

I glanced up and my eyes wondered over the King of the snakes. He was laughing and talking animatedly with his friends. As a matter of fact it seemed he wouldn't notice I was there at all. Which was quite odd seeing as he always had something smart to say when the Golden Trio entered the room.

I watched him as I passed by and it seemed that this walk was the longest of my life. I was waiting, almost pleading that he would…

His gray eyes darted and met mine. He held my gaze but only for a brief moment and I can't say what I felt in that short time span. All I knew was that I shouldn't be feeling anything at all when it came to Malfoy. I shouldn't feel anything but a hate that made me grit my teeth.

And to be quite honest, that was there, amongst other feelings I was having.

He quickly looked away and stared down at the table focusing on his clean plate until I was behind him.

Maybe this issue would settle itself and just fade away into nothing. But somehow I knew it wouldn't. I hoped anyway though… More than you know.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the THREE reviews from you wonderful people who took the time to read this _and_ tell me what you think. I love you and therefore, this chapter was posted for you THREE especially. Anyways, if you want more: REVIEW! And it can be guaranteed that I'll update sooner and sooner each time. **


	8. Draco's POV 4

**Because It Was Our Secret**

**Draco's POV:**

I can't…

I guess you'd have a lot to say to me about now wouldn't you? Mostly stuff like: "Jesus Draco! You had a willing woman right under you and you couldn't take her?"

Yes… I couldn't take her. Alright? I admit it.

**Flash Back: **

**It seemed as though she needed me… Her chocolate brown eyes gleaming in the night as her hand worked me over. And all at once, this sinking sensation surrounded me and I couldn't breath. It felt as though my whole world were closing in around me to bind the mudblood and me for eternity in that sinful position on the cold damp stone floor. **

**I rolled off, desperate to get away from her. There was something very wrong with this picture. **

"**I can't…" **

**She hadn't said a word to me as I left the Astronomy Tower, but I could feel her accusing gaze upon me and I couldn't bring myself to look back at her. I was afraid if I did, I would not be able to leave. As though some unknown force would drag me down and place me between her legs as though I were meant to be there. **

**I hated that feeling. The one where you know something should feel wrong but yet it feels so right, and you've never been so at ease before in your life. That's what I felt as I looked down at her. Yet… I don't know. **

**It's just Granger. The no-it-all mudblood from Gryffindor house with the bushy hair and a brain so large it probably made her rat's nest that way. Even though I'll admit that she had tamed the lion over the years. **

**But I felt nothing. Yup that's right. NOTHING AT ALL. She would have just been another easy lay. And that's my point exactly. She's much too smart to lower herself to _my_ level… Have a fling. Go back to your significant other fulfilled in all the right ways and still be able to look them in the eye before you kiss them. Although I don't have girlfriends. The closest I've come to that is Pansy and it's mostly just because I can't shake her. She's like that splinter that's imbedded itself inside of your finger right above the knuckle just so it's extra hard to remove. But I'm getting off track aren't I?**

**I'm Draco fucking Malfoy for God's sake! How could she even consider doing something so dirty with me? **

**Right there we go…**

**End Flashback**

Yet that wasn't even the most shameful part of the evening. Ha! Just let me tell you!

**Flashback:**

**I barged into the Slytherin Common room with my arms to my sides, my jaw set. **

"**Hello mate," Blaise said from the couch. Apparently I'd woken him up. **

"**Listen," I murmured impatiently. "Do you know if Pansy's about?" **

"**Pansy?" Blaise asked. "What ever for, my man?" **

"**Cut the shit," I replied. "You know what for."**

"**You want to screw then?" he asked. **

"**Not with you, no. But Yes. As if it weren't obvious enough," I said, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. **

"**You know you want me, Dragon. My big-strong-Dra-"**

"**Stop!" I said uncomfortably. "You're drunk Blaise. Perhaps you should get off-"**

"**To you?" Blaise asked. "I can do that. Easy."**

"**To bed," I replied with one eyebrow raised. "So the truth comes out."**

"**Yes, out of the closet," Blaise growled. He then stood and lurched towards me. He then grabbed a hold of me, puckering his full lips. **

**My eyes widened as I began to back away from him when he stopped in mid peck. His black orbs filled with a hilarious humor and he began to laugh and laugh and laugh. **

"**You!" he cackled. "You actually thought I was going to? I'm not that drunk although I bet you wish I was!" **

**I glared at him. **

"**You're an arse," I snapped. **

"**And you my man, are a homophobe, therefore you are one!"**

"**Blaise!" **

"**What?!" he yelled. **

"**Pansy!" I yelled back. **

"**Oh right… She's up in her dorm, mate. Why didn't you just ask?" he said, motioning to the girl's staircase. **

**I opened my mouth, getting ready to bite his head right off of his shoulders, but decided that Pansy wasn't going to be awake all night. And truth be told I had to get some rest myself… Eventually. I had classes. What can I say? **

**I bolted for the girl's dorms when Blaise hollered behind me:**

"**Use a rubber Dray!" **

**I practically tripped up the steps with that comment…**

"**What the hell is a rubber?" I yelled. **

"**No biggy mate," he said. "Just use the non-pregger spell!"**

"**I planned to," I replied. **

**I came to her door and knocked my special knock so she knew who it was. **

**I waited.**

**One second…**

**Two seconds…**

**Three seconds…**

**And the door flew open. **

"**Drakie!" she whispered in her highest shrillest voice. "What are you doing here?" **

**I grabbed a hold of her and crushed her small form to mine. I locked my lips right on to hers and kissed her roughly, pushing her inside her dorm, and shutting the door behind us. **

**Millicent Bullstrode sat up in bed.**

"**Oh," she murmured groggily. "Sorry."**

"**Wha's going on?" came a male's voice form beside her. And suddenly Crabbe appeared out from under the covers. He had one meaty arm draped around Bullstrode and his hair was standing up in all directions. **

"**Oh God," I murmured. "That's just…"**

"**Wrong?" Pansy replied with a stuck up little grin. **

"**Yes," I replied, my hand moving down to her tight little behind. **

"**You didn't have to listen to it."**

**I grabbed her and pushed her onto her bed and pulled the curtains shut behind us. **

**There were a few flashes of light as spells were cast…**

**Sound proofs… Birth control… The works. **

**End Flash**

I don't really feel like going into it. You guys know what happens when two people are shagging. You'd like that though wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?

So that leads me to this morning.

I saw Hermione enter the great hall with St. Potter. Lovely guy that one. He really is… Ha! Right. So…

Yes. I saw her come in and she wasn't exactly looking my way and I quickly looked down as to not get caught staring.

"You know," came Pansy's rather annoying voice in my ear.

"Hmmm?" I asked staring down into her bright eyes. She was smiling up at me, biting her lower lip.

"I could do so many things to you right now. If you wanted me to I could…" I felt her hand trail on the inside of my leg.

"Is that right?" I smirked even though inside I wanted her to stop and give me space to breath. I looked up again to find golden brown eyes staring at me intently.

Granger…

I gazed back at her, letting my eyes meet hers for just a brief moment. She walked away and past me.

Shortly after that I could hear her and Weasley arguing with each other.

"Honestly," Pansy grumbled. "Why don't those two just call it quits? They're clearly at the end of their ropes. And quite frankly I'm getting tired of hearing them bicker every day."

"You only hear it because you choose to listen," I replied.

Of course that wasn't true. The pair was incredibly hard to ignore, but somehow I always found a way to drown them both out as they worked each other over with cruel insults. I don't even know how those two made it this far.

"No. Not even _I_ want to have to listen to _that_," she said, her small nose crinkling. I chuckled.

"You've got the biggest nose in gossip land Pansy," I replied. "And the biggest ears and mouth."

She stared at me for a long time with her lips parted in a: "I can't believe you just told me that," kind of way.

Then she turned ugly, her face growing red and blotchy.

"I let you have your way with me last night and you act like _this_?" she snarled.

"Face it," I said. "That was just a one night stand love."

"A one night stand that keeps you coming back all the time?" she growled, her eyes turning fiery.

"Like I've said again and again love. You're available. You're user friendly," I drawled getting up. "See you then."

"Draco if you leave me now then you can't come back! Don't think I'll let you either, because I won't!" she hollered after me.

"Sure darling, whatever you s-"

But I was knocked back by someone who'd apparently been paying little to no attention to where they were going.

"Watch it!" came that familiar snooty tone. I suppose I speak snootily too…But Granger was a different kind of stuck up. She acted like she was better than everyone else in a different way. I was better because I was rich and had wonderfully pure blood. She was 'better' because she had bigger brains.

But I had big brains too. I just didn't let everyone know it. I was too busy rubbing my money, good looks, and bloodline in society's dirty little face.

"Mudblood," I snarled, smoothing my robes. "Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going? I didn't see you coming."

"Sorry," she murmured. She then quickly pushed past me and left the great hall.

"You're an idiot Ron," Harry said from the Gryffindor table. He then got up and hurried after his friend who'd looked so delicious in her moment of heated passion and anger directed at the red head.

Perhaps I could help? Yes? Maybe… If I found Granger before Potter did. But why would I want to help? Wouldn't I just make things worse? Why yes… More of a reason to go and start trouble ay? Yes? Yes…

**A/N: Alright. Thanks for the FOUR reviews I got this time. FOUR reviews is better than THREE reviews. Honestly. I hope people start reading this again or I shall move on to my other stories again and simply let this one sit on the shelf. And yes I will be updating on my other stories soon. Anways. I love you FOUR people who took the time to review. Lets hope for more next chapter. See you all soon. **


	9. Hermione's POV 5

**A/N: Hi. It's been forever since I've updated. As you know my computers been out. But I'll still try to review as much as possible. Love to all. Review if you want more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All belong to J.K. Rowling. Settings as well. **

**Because It Was Our Secret**

**Hermione's POV:**

I sat down slowly, keeping my eyes turned towards the table. My back was facing away from Malfoy and his cronies. I figured that would be my best bet seeing as his image was printed in beautifully bright wall paper all over the inside of my mind. I reached into my bag and brought out my transfiguration book and began to read. Perhaps I should've at least greeted Ronald. That would have been the mature thing to do, but in all honesty, I was feeling petty and mean this morning, and to be quite frank in no mood to play nice.

Harry and Ron were soon in deep conversation about the new Quidditch season that would be coming up soon and I was staying well out of it. That was their little obsession, not mine.

"Do you think I have a chance of making it on the team Harry?" Ron asked after a small pause.

"You'll never know until you try out," Harry replied. "What position would you be signing up for?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be a Beater," Ron said with a dreamy expression smeared across his face. I felt like gagging.

"Following after your brothers?" Harry asked with a grin. Ronald nodded.

"Then I could knock Malfoy off of his broom," Ron said with a malevolent glare in Malfoy's general direction.

Have you ever noticed how when you're trying NOT to think about somebody they _always_ seem to come up in conversation?

I stared at Ronald for a moment registering what he'd just said and suddenly I began laughing. It just grew in my stomach and bubbled up into my mouth until I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What's so funny Hermione?" he asked.

I promptly stopped laughing and looked at him. His mouth was set in a thin pale line, and I could see that this morning he was in no mood to play nice with me either.

I took a deep breath and then sipped at my pumpkin juice while both him and Harry gazed at me expectantly… Well, Harry was gazing with genuine interest, and Ronald was glaring at me… Harsh crowd tonight, am I right?

"Well Ronald," I began, my tone slightly sharp. Harry looked worried. I suppose he saw the insult coming. "I think Malfoy would probably knock you off of your broom long before you knocked him off of his."

Now why the hell did I say that? I didn't really care what was about to happen next. I smiled slightly sarcastically and returned to my reading. Harry managed to pick his lower jaw up off of the table and Ronald looked like a cherry bomb getting ready to explode.

"What?" he asked slowly.

"Well. He _has_ been playing the sport longer than you, Ronald and he's got more experience. Even Harry has a difficult time maneuvering around him. Not to mention he's probably a bit more fit than you are and slightly more agile. Besides, you're rubbish on a broom. You'd knock yourself off with your own bat."

I know that was probably completely unnecessary, brutally honest, just plain mean… but the damage was done now wasn't it?

"Well somehow I'm not surprised that you just said something like that," Ron replied, sounding calmer than he looked.

Harry soon busied himself with the crumbs on his plate, and the candles on the ceiling, Dumbledore's long beard, he even began to have a glaring contest with Malfoy who was glaring right back at him.

Malfoy who looked way too interested in the current situation at the Gryffindor table. The Golden Trio's drama. Harry narrowed his eyes. Why would Malfoy care? Perhaps it was his daily entertainment...

Draco suddenly broke eye contact with Harry and directed his attention towards Pansy Parkinson, who seemed to be bothered about something and was complaining to him.

"Ha! You blinked Malfoy," Harry whispered as the fight went on.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well you are the one that seems to have a small infatuation with him Mione, how about that?" Ron snapped loudly. I felt my face color.

"Not this again," I murmured. "You're a fool Ron."

"You know it's true, Hermione. Why don't you just admit it?" he snarled at me. "That's why he was so at ease with you that day! He kissed you as though he'd kissed you a million times before."

"And when would I have the opportunity to go gallivanting around with Malfoy, Ronald? When you kept me under wraps for the majority of the summer! Besides I'm sure Malfoy has plenty of things to keep him busy in his spare time apart from shagging dirty little _mudbloods _during his whole summer vacation," I retorted.

"Yes, because I'm sure you know exactly what he does in his spare time, don't you Mione?" Ron said. "_Please_ do tell."

I laughed even though inside, my heart was racing. In a way I sort of did know what Draco Malfoy did in his spare time. But only because of last night. And it wasn't all that interesting to me… His habit I mean…

"Hermione?" Ron snapped. "Hello?"

He waved his freckled hand in front of my face and I smacked it away, standing up and stepping back from the table.

"This is how you want to play it?" I asked him.

"I'm not playing anything Mione," Ron said glaring at me. "I just want the truth."

"I did tell you the truth on the train that day. And you didn't believe me!" I said.

"You're right," Ron replied with a mocking grin. "I didn't Mione. Not one bit."

"Ron," Harry said warningly. Now we were entering the shark infested waters and only Harry knew it.

"I think you've been a slut for him," Ron said.

Harry's eyes widened.

"You've done it now," he murmured, more to himself then to Ron, seeing as Ronald wasn't paying the least bit of attention to him.

Everything had seemed to stop for me. _Everything_. I looked at Ron and even though his words stung, and spoke the truth, I couldn't bring myself to forgive him for saying it.

Perhaps it was my own guilt. I'd done everything but slept with the enemy. I pretty much achieved foreplay with Malfoy. The kind that made you all tingly inside. The kind of tingly in the pants that Ronald never made me feel…

Maybe it's as though having Ronald say it out loud confirmed my own thoughts about myself as being the truth…

"No I haven't," I said leaning over the table towards him, until he could feel my breath on his flushed face. "But I'm definitely considering other _options_ now."

Ronald's blue eyes shimmered with a spot of worry but he covered that up quickly with his game face.

"And what 'options' would even look twice at you then?" he asked, his eyebrows raised at me in a cocky fashion.

"I don't have to put up with this shit," I said. "Sod off Ronald."

It was then that I turned around and began to walk towards the double doors that led into the Entrance hall. I felt as though I was going to cry but I kept willing the tears not to come. Almost begging them not to come. I brought my sleeves up to my face quickly and just as I was regaining my composure I collided with someone extremely tall and broad.

"Watch it," I snapped. I believe I was more startled than anything at this moment but I'm not sure. I was having a mix of emotions that really made no sense.

"Why don't _you_ watch it mudblood?"

Malfoy!

"Sorry," I murmured hurriedly.

Yes, he was the last person I really wanted to see right now.

I pushed past him and practically ran from the hall.

"You're an idiot Ron," Harry snapped. He stood up quickly and followed after me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was only really one place I could think about running to. Yes, running. I suddenly had this very strong feeling that I needed to get away. Far, far away. Yet I was trapped and the only way to go was up. So I went. Up I mean, and climbed the many staircases two steps at a time, leaping over the trick ones and dodging the cases that moved underneath you.

The Astronomy Tower was not being used when I reached it. I paused for a breath of air and twisted the knob. The door swung open with a light creak and revealed the large circular room. As I expected, it was deserted. I stepped inside and walked toward the large gaping window.

I sat down in an overstuffed aged chair and let my thoughts come to me and then leave me. I had honestly never thought that I would be in this sort of predicament. Never ever in my wildest dreams.

First off, never in my life had I ever even considered dating Ronald Weasley… Until last summer. Let's face it. I'm sixteen years old. I've never had a boyfriend in my life and perhaps I thought that he was my last bet. Turns out I was wrong.

It's like every time something unexpected happens, a chain of events that you never saw in your future, suddenly don't seem so far off the mark.

I glanced down towards the spot on the floor where _it_ had happened. You know. The certain _it_ that left me so utterly confused about the devil in disguise. You know the one. Every young girl's fantasy and every insecure teenage wizard's worst fear.

It's my belief though, that Draco Malfoy feeds off of people's weaknesses. He just can't get to sleep at night unless he's complicated an already impossible situation. Or of course there's the other option, which is, perhaps I genuinely intrigue him. And maybe he even finds me attractive…

Or worse… Maybe I _did_ have a small schoolgirl crush on him that allowed him to complicate things. Maybe I wanted my life complicated.

I laughed out loud.

"Right, Hermione," I said shaking my head and rolling my eyes. "That's hilarious. You should become a comedian and join the circus."

"Well at least you're not jumping out of a window," someone drawled from behind me. I started and turned around. "Although I am finding it slightly difficult to decide which would be more interesting to see."

Despite the sudden shiver that crawled over my skin I found myself grinning.

"You've already had a small preview of me jumping out of a window, Malfoy," I said turning to face my adversary… Adversary… That really didn't sound quite right any more.

"Yes but being the heroic man that I am, I ripped you back in here before you went _splat_."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Your mother would be proud," I murmured sarcastically.

"No, she would ask me why I'm talking to a crazy witch who holds conversations with herself when she's in private," Malfoy replied, shutting the door behind him.

"Everybody talks to themselves once in a while," I said.

"Okay…" he murmured, one eyebrow cocked.

I sighed.

"So what brings you here?" I asked. "Come to kill more brain cells?"

"Actually no," Malfoy said. I waited for him to continue but he kept his mouth shut as he gazed out at the blue sky.

"Well then?" I asked.

He let out a sigh and stretched his long legs out in front of him, clasping his hands behind his head.

"You haven't told anybody right?" he asked rather abruptly. I felt my whole body tense up.

I suppose I was afraid of that certain subject coming up.

"Have I told anybody what?" I asked dumbly. Of course I knew exactly what he was regarding I just didn't want to address it quite yet.

"You know what I'm talking about Granger. Or am I _that_ forgettable?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "Hmmm?"

"No I haven't," I said slowly. This time his brows furrowed. "Told anybody, I mean," I added awkwardly. "Have you?"

To be quite honest, I'd been hoping he'd been too high the night before to really remember that yes, indeed, he'd actually fooled around with me.

"What do you think?" he asked his brows rising again. I don't know why I was so focused on them but for some reason the sight of his pale eyebrows dancing up and down on his forehead was entrancing…

"I'm hoping you didn't," I muttered snapping out of my daze. I began chewing on my lower lip. He examined me for a moment and chuckled.

"Of course I didn't," he said. "Malfoys don't kiss and tell."

I snorted, feeling more relieved than I thought I would.

"_Right_, I'm sure," I said.

"You think I would say anything about it?" Malfoy asked, leaning forward a bit. "Why would I? I would risk my reputation."

"Either that or all of your spineless friends would follow your great example and start shagging every muggle born female in the school… That would let them, that is."

"It's not a matter of will," Draco said, a twisted grin forming on his lips.

I found myself slightly disgusted. Malfoy, seeing this, cleared his throat and sat up a tad bit straighter.

"I don't do that though," he added quickly.

"Surprisingly I've never heard anything like that about you," I replied.

"Because I've never done it," he said. "Most times that it happens, it's a mutual agreement. Give a little, get a lot in return."

I crinkled my nose.

He smiled.

"So you're not going to tell anyone right?" he asked, a little more seriously.

At first, I felt a little hurt. I can't really explain to you why. I just was. It's not as though it would be likely for me to say anything about it but… Well it would be nice to have the option.

"No. Why would I?" I asked, pretending to be embarrassed hoping it would hide what I was really thinking. He seemed convinced and very reassured.

"I don't know. I just thought that you've hated me all these years and I guess I figured that it would be the perfect way for you to…" he trailed off looking worried again, as though he'd just given me ammo to shoot him with.

"Get revenge on you?" I added.

"Er…suuure," he said, his eyes darting to the left and then back at me.

"Really Malfoy?" I asked, this time cocking my eyebrow at him.

"I don't know," he replied a little more defensively than he probably meant to. "Look you're a mudblood, and I'm a-"

"Pureblood?" I inquired.

"Right and-"

"And all you'd have to do Malfoy, is deny it. Who's going to believe a _mudblood_ over you?"

"Saint Potter and the Weasel King," Malfoy said. "Who else?"

I laughed.

"I don't think Ronald _would_ believe me," I said slowly.

"Why not? He _is_ your boyfriend isn't he?" Draco asked.

"Well yes… For now," I muttered.

"Trouble in paradise?" Malfoy asked with a smirk upon his lips.

"Never was a paradise," I said with a small shrug. "Ron and I just aren't as compatible as we first thought we would be."

"What on earth ever gave you the idea that you and him would be compatible?" Malfoy inquired with a derisive laugh. "I mean come on Granger. You two fight _all_ the bloody time. You're always beating on him when he does something stupid. And even though that _is_ quite entertaining when you have front row seats… Well to be quite frank, you two really do suck together… You suck hard."

"Yes, thank you for that Malfoy," I said. "I never thought you paid so much attention to my love life."

"I don't have to," he said. "It's sort of on display for _everyone_ to see…"

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit worried.

"Well, just like I said. You two don't keep it private. Everybody knows that the Weasel King doesn't know how to kiss. Everyone knows you're an uptight prude." Draco let out a short laugh.

"What?" I asked, for lack of a clever comeback.

"Well… I don't know what I think about the prude part anymore but you _are_ uptight. Just looking at you right now I can tell that you're all tense. Honestly Granger, when did you get so tightly wound?"

"When I met _you_," I snapped blushing a bit.

"No it had to have been before that. It's just a part of you. I could tell from the first moment I saw you on the train in first year…" He said this so casually. As if he didn't realize that he was sitting with me.

"Really? I didn't realize you'd noticed me back then," I said leaning forward.

"Yes well…" Before he could finish his sentence he froze, his silver eyes widening. "I-" He began. "I just thought you were a bit strange looking is all…"

I found myself smiling.

Now who's uptight?

"That's good to know Ferret," I replied with a smirk. "And for the record when I first saw you in the Great Hall in first year, while you were getting sorted, I thought you had a pointy face."

His silver eyes narrowed to slits.

"Sod off, Granger," Malfoy snapped.

"Why so sensitive Malfoy? It's not your fault you could poke somebody's eye out with your nose if you got too close," I drawled, bringing my hand up to my face. "I'm sure that was a pain when you and your little house mates got to playing spin the bottle. I feel for you… Really, I do."

"Really mature, Granger," Malfoy drawled, his jaw set. "You only took a cheap shot like that because you simply can't stand the fact that _I_ am _good_ _looking_, where as _you_ are _not_."

"Well I'll admit, you did grow into your features… a lot," I replied with a playful smile… Then it dawned on me. I was flirting with Malfoy… Again.

"And I'll admit, your hair no longer looks like a whole other living organism attached to your head," he smirked and leaned forward, his family crest falling away from his chest on an expensive silver chain. "But you still strongly resemble a beaver."

I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Don't make this a battle, love. I will win," he said, his voice silky smooth.

"Your head is shaped like an alien's head," I blurted out, still glaring. His eyes widened.

"How dare you!" he yelled.

"It's true," I replied simply.

"You're hairy like a man!" he retorted pointing at my arms. I looked down and saw that they were exposed and quickly covered them. His eyes glinted malevolently, his smile victorious.

"Yes well… You're a bad kisser!" I said defensively. "And I'd never do it again!"

"Well neither would I!" Malfoy replied angrily.

"It was a one time thing," I added.

"Yes it was. A very large mistake on both of our parts," he said, raising his chin cockily at me.

"Yup. Poor judgment, and perhaps on your part it was because of the weed," I said.

"It wasn't weed. It was an herbal substance from the Herbology room," Malfoy snapped.

"Which plant?" I asked.

"I don't know Granger. One of the many plants that can be found there," he replied.

"That's sad that you don't know what it is, and you're smoking it," I said smartly.

"I knew what it was the night I was smoking it," Malfoy said. "And now I can't remember."

"Which again, is sad," I leaned back in my chair and smiled. He glared at me for a long time and then got slowly to his feet.

"Well since we agree," he nodded at me and straightened his robes snootily.

"Yes for the first time in both our lives we agree on something," I folded my arms.

"Then we can move on," he replied. "It never happened."

"Nope. Never," I said nodding.

"Alright then," he said.

"Alright." I stared up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"I'll be going then."

"You do that then," I muttered awkwardly, looking to the left of me.

"Kay," he said. He then turned to go when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs directly to the Astronomy tower.

We both froze. I could feel my heart beat quicken as the doorknob began to turn and the door banged open.

**A/N: Okay. Hopefully you liked this chapter. Review please. :)**


	10. Draco's POV 5

**Because it Was Our Secret**

**Draco's POV:**

So we'd said all there was to say to each other. Now it was just going to get awkward. Granger wasn't able to look me in the eye and I'd run clean out of insults. Pointy face my arse! Who did she think she was? I turned towards the door of the Astronomy Tower when I heard footsteps coming closer and closer by the second. I froze.

"Oh shit," I thought, my eyes widening as the doorknob began to turn. I chanced a glance at Granger who also looked a bit worried. And it was then that the door swung open and Harry Potter stood there staring at us accusingly with his mouth ajar. He was holding a very old beat up piece of parchment in his hands. He took his wand out and in an instant I had mine out as well. I don't know why I reacted so quickly but I was ready to hex my way out of a tight spot.

I watched as Potter touched his wand to the parchment and muttered, "Mischief managed," as he stared at me cautiously. He brought the parchment down and kept his wand up in case I was going to try and pull anything.

Granger stood up and came between us as if to create a human barricade.

"Well I've found you at last," Potter told her, as he glared suspiciously at me. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Granger turned and looked at me, her eyebrows raised as though I were supposed to get us out of this predicament.

"I…er…came up here to think," I replied. Right, because _that_ sounded believable.

"Right, Malfoy," Granger said with a snort. "Why don't you tell him what you were really doing up here then?"

I looked at her with my mouth open. What the bloody hell did she want me to say? Why did I even care? Why the hell was I standing here trying to explain myself to Harry Fucking Potter? I rolled my eyes and threw myself into the chair that she had been occupying a moment before.

"And why, mudblood, would I go and tell him that?" I drawled glaring at her. "It's really not his affair."

Granger, her back to Potter gave me an encouraging nod to keep going and it was then that I finally caught on.

"Oh…I see," I muttered.

Her eyes said, "Don't give us away you sexy beast."

Well…I don't know if that's what she was really thinking exactly but probably something close to that affect. I sneered.

"Besides Granger," I continued. I was improvising now. "If I'd known the whole bloody Golden Trio was going to be up here today I would've taken a rain check. I can always do my thinking elsewhere."

Potter still looked very suspicious.

"You two were being awfully quiet up here," he said after a moment. "Why weren't you two yelling and trying to kill each other and stuff?"

"Well Harry," Granger said carefully. "We sort of just ran into each other up here. _He_ was about to leave."

She turned and stared snootily at me again.

"Oh I'm not leaving, Granger," I said stubbornly. "Seeing as Saint Potter has come to the rescue once again, I think he should be able to carry the fair maiden away from the big scary Dragon and to safety. Don't you think so?"

Granger glared at me.

"What not good enough?" I thought to myself. What the hell did she want from me? Was I not being mean enough?

"That is," I added. "If you consider a fair maiden to be Medusa…"

"What the hell is wrong with you today Malfoy?" Potter asked staring at me as though I were retarded or something. "Your edge is gone."

"I've smoked a lot today," I blurted out.

Now both of the Gryffindorks were staring at me as though I were special. I sighed and got to my feet.

"There," I snapped. "Are you happy now? Now you know the real reason why I came up here. Is that what you wanted Granger?"

"Whatever Malfoy," she muttered sighing heavily.

"Maybe you should lay off the herbs, Malfoy," Potter said grasping Granger's arm and pulling her towards the door. "It's absolutely no fun fighting with you when you're stoned."

"Yeah well maybe I just don't have it in me to fight with you all the time. Have you thought of that?" I asked.

With one last questioning glare thrown in my direction Potter whisked Granger away and shut the door behind him. I groaned and let my head fall back on the moth eaten chair.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I muttered to myself. I totally lost that battle. I sat and waited for about ten minutes before I stood and left the Astronomy Tower. Honestly I had nothing on me that I could smoke and I didn't feel like being up there at that moment in time. I kept staring at that place on the floor where Granger and I had…er…you know. And that made me feel really weird about staying in the room so I just decided I couldn't any more and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day went by rather slowly in my opinion. My mind was racing and time just couldn't keep up with me. It left me anxious and rather irritable. What the hell was I supposed to do with myself? Really?

I sat in the dungeons that evening staring listlessly at the fire and chewing on my lip and nails and shirt collar and the couch cushion and my quill.

"What's up with you?" Blaise asked me. It was half past eight.

"What do you mean?" I muttered, bits of feather shot through the air from my mouth when I spoke. Blaise reached over and took my favorite quill away from me and set it down, wiping his hand off on my robes. He didn't like Draco slobber I suppose.

"You've been far gone all day, bloke," he replied leaning forward a bit and snatching my pipe off from the table in front of me. He brought it to his nose and sniffed to see what I had. Then he took his wand out and lit up. "Not going to lie. It's a bit weird watching you chew on everything that gets close to your mouth."

I glared at him for a moment.

"And you've been chewing on shit _all day long_," he added.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you Zabini," I grumbled. "You know. I think I've got myself in a tight spot."

"With the law?" Blaise asked, grinning at me.

"No… Just here at school…"

"With your grades? Cause it's a bit early to be fucking up already you know," he said letting a mouthful of smoke out.

"No Blaise!" I snapped irritably, turning away from him.

"Then what the hell's the matter?" he asked, handing me my pipe. "Cause if it's nothing serious then don't sweat it."

My mind returned to earlier that day in the Astronomy Tower. Granger and I had promised not to say a word to anybody about what had gone on between us… There it was again. I was referring to us as…well…_us_. What the hell did that mean anyway? I picked up my quill and began to chew on it again.

"Malfoy-" Blaise began.

I stared blankly at him just chewing away on my quill and he finally reached out and plucked it out of my hand again. He tossed it over his shoulder and handed me his Slytherin handkerchief. It was then that I tasted the bitter flavor of the ink.

"You're going to get yourself sick mate," he muttered cringing as I dabbed at my tongue with a look of disgust on my face.

"Look…" I began. "What if I told you I did something last night that I really shouldn't have done… That could perhaps ruin my reputation if it got out… And I don't know. What if I told you it was with somebody I really never thought I'd do anything with and-"

"You're gay and you hooked up with Potter!" Blaise said excitedly.

"No. I was high and I hooked up with a mudblood!" I snapped. "God Zabini. You're nasty!"

"Hooking up with a mudblood is nasty too Draco," Blaise said after his laughter had subsided. "Don't you know that?"

"Yes! Why the hell do you think I'm freaking out?" I growled. I suppose I decided to tell him because he was high and he probably wouldn't remember anyway. "What should I do?"

"Nothing," he said simply. "Just pretend it didn't happen. That's what I did."

My eyes widened quite I bit with that statement.

"Don't look so surprised mate," he replied taking another hit from my pipe. "It happens to us purebloods more than you know. Honestly it's not even really all that nasty… Just frowned upon. You don't hear about it cause it's forbidden. But since it's forbidden it's still bound to happen. So who was it?" he added staring at me intensely.

"That I won't ever tell," I said leaning back in the cushions. I began to relax for the first time that night. "And for the record. It is nasty."

He shook his head.

"So is that why you came in here all crazy looking to get laid last night?" he muttered.

"Yeah. I just couldn't get the feel of her off of my skin," I said as I turned the scene over and over in my head for the hundredth time that day. "You know? It was just there…"

"How far did you and the little mudblood go?" Blaise asked.

"Not very. She started to give me a hand job before I freaked out and ran out of the damn room like a bloody prude or something. I mean God, Zabini. What kind of man just leaves some poor girl on the floor half naked like that? Really?"

"You apparently," Blaise said laughing. "It's alright though. She's just a mudblood. They don't have feelings remember?"

"You're kidding right?" I asked my eyebrow cocked.

"Well. I guess I should say their feelings just shouldn't matter as much as ours. You know?" he stretched his legs out in front of him and smiled. "Sex is a wonderful thing."

"We didn't shag," I snapped.

"You should have," Blaise said. "Defile the pure and all that. It's so worth it. You wouldn't even know how wonderful it could be. And you can still have the world after that as long as you keep it quiet."

Blaise stood abruptly and smiled down at me.

"It's your choice mate. I won't say a word if you're worried about that. We all keep quiet when it comes to mudbloods. Don't want to ruin some of the fine opportunities that come along. I mean some of them I wouldn't even dare to touch because of what it could possibly do. Like the Granger girl. I wouldn't go near her if I was paid to loosen her up a bit," Blaise chuckled to himself. "Not in a million years."

My throat tightened but I stared up at him determined not to give myself away.

"Oh yeah?" I asked smirking. "I would for the right price. Especially if Potter was set up to catch us at it. I can only imagine the look on his face. Oh God… That would make it all worth it."

"You're the only one crazy enough to go there, Malfoy," Blaise chuckled. "But really. Don't worry so much about it. You're not the only one and half the purebloods here would shrug it off and tell you to stop running your mouth."

I was left to myself after that, not really knowing what to do with myself. I hadn't seen Pansy all night and in a lot of ways that was a blessing in itself. I guess she'd really been stressing me out lately or something. I don't know.

Even though Blaise seemed to have it all figured out I was still utterly confused. Granger wasn't just any girl. She was my enemy… And in a lot of ways that's what made her one of the closest people to me. She knew me like the back of her hand. We'd been insulting each other for so long that we'd become predictable to one another. Like an old married couple… Or an old divorced couple. You decide.

I moved up to my room a little while later and laid down. It was really early to be going to bed but honestly I had nothing better to do. Which was hilarious in my opinion. Draco Malfoy with nothing to do. That was scary. It wasn't quite curfew yet. I stared up at my ceiling my hands behind my head.

I wondered if I would ever be ready to settle down. And I wondered if that were to happen what kind of girl it would be. Would she be pretty? Would she be rich? Ah Draco Malfoy, whatever will be will be. My mother used to sing in French when I was little. And when she'd sing to me I remember a song in which those words were used.

I sat up and got to my feet again. Clearly I wasn't tired. No. It was clear I was going for a walk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not long before I found myself sitting on the marble staircase that led down to the Great Hall. I don't know what brought me there. I guess it's just where I decided I was going to sit down. I sat with my chin resting on the palm of my hand. This wasn't any better than being cooped up in the common room all night. Damn, damn, damn. I was feeling anxious like I didn't quite know what to do with myself. This is usually when I'd be up in the Astronomy Tower smoking myself out. But that wasn't appealing seeing as I'd made…_pleasant_ memories up there. The tower was now tainted for life. I could never look at it the same again.

I heard somebody approaching me and when I saw who it was I knocked my head against the railing of the stairs. Ronald Weasley stood staring up at me, one foot on the bottom step. I glared down at him and for the first time I felt hot anger flow through my veins at the mere sight of him. That had never really happened before. Honestly, nobody really noticed him most of the time. After a moment he began to walk up towards me, never taking his blue eyes from mine.

"What?" I asked finally. He was holding a plate of chicken that he'd probably come down to get from the house elves after dinner. He looked at me and then he looked at the plate in his hands.

"Do it muggle lover," I snapped at him. I got to my feet.

"I'm only going to say this once Malfoy," he whispered venomously. "If you ever put your hands on my girlfriend again, I will cut you."

"You'll cut me?" I repeated, my eyebrows raised. I began to laugh. First it was a low chuckle and then it became a roar. "You'll cut me! Oh God, that's rich Weasel!" I was doubled over holding the railing for support. "Where did you get that from? Some muggle thug movie?"

"Yeah laugh now," Weasel-B growled. "I know you've had your eye on her for quite some time. I see the way you watch her. And I saw the way you just disappeared out of the Great Hall today after she left. Harry told me everything Malfoy. And I'm on to you."

"Potter told you what now?" I asked staring at him scowling.

"How he caught you with MY girlfriend in the Astronomy Tower. The weird part is I don't know why she covered for you. Saying it was just a coincidence. Nothing is ever a coincidence with you. Everything you do is planned out," he snapped.

"Really Weasley? Is it?" I asked. "And the mudblood didn't cover for me. I really just ran across her there."

"Yeah well let's just hope you don't run across her any where else Ferret because if you do I'll be coming after you," Weasley said. He then stormed up the stairs and began to depart.

"I'll be waiting Ronald," I drawled after him. He froze in his steps and turned slowly to face me. "You think you scare me?" I jeered. "If I wanted Granger I would snatch her away from you right under your nose. And trust me. I would never do that seeing as she is who she is and I am who I am. We would never _work_."

"Oh so you've thought about it?" Weasley spat at me. "That's no surprise."

"Oh I've done more than thought about it. You were there that day on the train. You should ask Granger how she keeps her lips so soft."

Weasley looked as though he was about to rip me apart and I sneered at him, daring him to come at me. He then shook his head and hurried up the steps without another word to me. I felt like telling him everything that went on in the Tower the night before. How his girlfriend had practically thrown herself on me and how I'd practically shagged her right there. But I figured that would surface eventually between the two. It was only a matter of when. Granger was too honest to keep something like that from one of her best _friends_. That's all he would ever be to her. I knew it and so did everyone else. Why the hell were they still trying to work it out? Why was I still thinking about it? Why did I care?

I couldn't possibly start to have feelings for her. I'd never had feelings for anyone in my life. All those girls were just sex with pulses. Nothing more.

So why couldn't I get her off of my mind?

I thought about it a little longer. Probably because I hadn't tasted her yet. Or maybe it's because I had tasted her but hadn't gotten my fill. I looked down at Mr. Sunshine. What the hell did he want from me?

**A/N: All right. Thank you for your reviews. I love them with all my heart. I know it's been a while. I do plan to start updating. I got a new computer and finally have it set up so that I can write. I'm so happy I could die or something. But yeah. So here I go with it. If you liked this chapter review. **


	11. Hermione's POV 6

**A/N: Okay. Well even though I only got a couple of reviews I decided to update because I can. Thank you very much for your reviews. :) Also I know that there are people reading this story so it's frustrating to know they aren't reviewing. Ha. I would love it if you did and you know who you are so yes. And I can tell you that I will most definitely make time to update if you do review. I love you all. Enjoy. And thank you for taking the time to read this story. **

**Because it Was Our Secret**

**Hermione's POV:**

I didn't dare look back at Malfoy as Harry pulled me from the Astronomy Tower. It looked bad enough already. How was it that after every fight Ron and I had, Draco Malfoy would show up right at the scene of the crime to complicate things? I glared into thin air, not really noticing that Harry was still stringing me along as though I needed to be escorted from the premises like a child. His grip on my arm was extremely tight and after a while I pulled away.

"I can walk on my own, Harry," I said rubbing my bicep where he'd been cutting off the circulation only a moment before. His lips were pressed together in a white line and he looked quite angry in my opinion. "What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"What was that?" he snapped at me pointing back towards the way we'd come. I felt the pit of my stomach sink a bit and I stared at him almost guiltily. I sighed.

"I don't know Harry. He just ran into me up there. That's all," I murmured. I didn't dare look away from his eyes for if I did it would be proof enough I was hiding something. I didn't want him to even consider the idea that Malfoy may have followed me up there on purpose. Even though I couldn't really understand why he'd done that either.

"He just ran into you?" Harry repeated doubtfully. He snorted derisively and brought out the Marauder's map. "Really? He did?"

"Yes Harry. God!" I snapped, crossing my arms and walking ahead of him a little ways away. "What the hell do you think I was doing up there?"

"I don't know Mione! Why don't you tell me?" he yelled. "I found you on the map!" he snapped at me. "And then I saw him walking up the steps after you and he stayed with you for quite some time before I came to interrupt."

"Trust me Harry. You weren't interrupting a thing. He was just being an arse as he always is and I had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't you see? Both you and Ron are stuck on thinking that something is going on with Malfoy and I. But it's nothing Harry! Nothing! Okay? If I never had to see that git again it would be too soon!"

Out of everything I'd just said the last part was the only thing that spoke the truth. How could I tell my best friend what had happened? Especially after I'd sworn to Malfoy that I wouldn't? And honestly the only thing that would do was complicate things. And at the moment with everything going on with Ron I didn't want my life complicated any more than it was already. I was also afraid of the chance that I may lose both of my best friends the moment I told them the truth. I hated lying to Harry but at this point I figured it was necessary.

"So what did you two possibly have to say to each other that made it so you stayed up there with him for that long?" Harry asked. We were both walking very quickly towards the common room now.

"We were both just too stubborn to leave," I said simply. "I didn't want to give in to him. And he didn't want to have to find another place to go smoke. So all in all I was trying to make his day harder. He told me I was ugly as usual. I told him he had a pointy face. It was the same old shit that we throw at each other day to day. Nothing new."

"Then why are you so defensive?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because Harry!" I said without hesitation. "I hate the fact that you would even accuse me of doing something so disgusting as messing around with Malfoy. Who do you think I am?"

I came to a halt at the top of the stairs. Harry, not realizing right away walked a few paces ahead of me before turning around to meet my gaze. I already felt bad enough as it was.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"I don't know what to think Hermione. You two looked sort of cozy back there," Harry mumbled. I was surprised to see that he wasn't willing to look me in the eyes.

"I can't believe this," I whispered. Actually I could but I wasn't going to admit that. I felt my eyes beginning to tear up and I slowly walked past him with my hands in my pockets. "I'll see you later, then," I muttered.

"Hermione!" he said quickly. I turned to find him staring at me sadly.

"What?" I asked frowning at him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know. I think Malfoy fancies you to be honest. I'm just angry because you seem to like him too. I saw the way you two looked at each other in the Great Hall today. I just don't know how you could do that to Ron. And I'm hoping to God that you didn't… It's just that it's Malfoy. _Malfoy_! And he can have anyone he wants. That's why I don't understand why he'd go for you," Harry said all of this in one breath.

"That's just it Harry," I said. "He wouldn't. I'm a mudblood remember?"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't find you attractive," Harry said with a scowl. "I could see him doing it just to get at Ron and me. And honestly it makes sense that he would fancy you. He's so bitter all the time when he comes around. Maybe it's because he knows things could never happen between you and him because of the bloodlines."

"I can honestly tell you that I don't know anything about that," I replied. "I've never put that much thought into Malfoy before. He's sort of an after thought for me actually. And the fact that he pops up at the most inopportune times really gets to me."

The two of us began to walk again. God what the hell was I thinking? For some reason talking to Malfoy that morning really had confused me more. When I'd first heard his voice in the tower my heart skipped a beat. I don't really know if I'd smiled on the surface but his voice made me smile inside. I knew that for a fact. I wonder if it's because I'd been unhappy with Ronald for so long. Something new was what I needed. But why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? Of all the boys I could be interested in. Even Harry wouldn't have been such a huge slap in Ron's face. Honestly I'd never date Harry in a million years. The thought of me doing anything with him kind of made my insides wriggle. And not in a good way.

When we entered the common room I walked over to the girl's staircase.

"I'll see you later," I told Harry. He looked a bit put off by my sudden need for space.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I just need some time to myself," I muttered. "Nothing to freak out about."

"All right then," Harry said giving me an odd questioning look. He left to find Ron shortly after I went upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I came down from my room after dinner to find the common room deserted. I sat down on the couch and sighed staring out of the window that overlooked the school grounds. I'd been anxious all day it seemed. I had finally come to the conclusion that if I didn't leave Ron he'd probably end up leaving me. And in all honesty the outcome of either of those scenarios really didn't upset me. It would mean the stress of the relationship would be over. I would be free. Free to do whatever I wanted without having to answer to anyone. I wouldn't have to worry about what was going to piss off my boyfriend and in a lot of ways that was a good thing. There was a huge part of me though that hated myself for liking that idea. The part of me that wasn't strong enough to try and make things work. The selfish part of me that just wanted what it wanted.

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. What was I to do?

Suddenly the portrait hole opened behind me and I saw Harry and Ron appear. They saw me and made their way over.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said sitting down next to me.

"Hmmm," I grunted at him.

Ron sat in the huge cushiony chair opposite me and looked into the fire, his arm propped up, his chin pressed into the palm of his hand. He didn't say a thing to me but merely stared blankly at the flames, which licked the aged brick behind them and devoured the logs that fueled their beauty.

We all sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes before anybody said anything.

"So Hermione," Ron began. Of course he was the one to break the silence.

"Hmmm?" I asked not looking at him but waiting for him to speak again.

"Harry told me about your little run in with Malfoy this morning," he muttered. It wasn't a question or a statement. It was more of an accusation. I looked at Harry who fidgeted with the couch cushion next to him. I didn't know whether to be angry or to thank him. Maybe this would be it… But for some odd reason that scared me too because it could be the end of all things between Ronald and me.

"Oh yeah?" I asked with interest. Ronald looked at me for the first time upon his arrival.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Did he touch you?"

"No," I said awkwardly. "Of course he didn't touch me. Why would he?"

"But he touched you the other night," a little voice nagged on the inside of my head. I pushed that little voice to the back of my mind. Technically I'd been the one to touch him first.

"I don't know," Ron shrugged. "He was pawing you that day on the train. I just wondered I guess."

I sighed and stretched my legs out, my small feet landing on Harry's thigh. I felt him flex underneath the balls of my feet and I smiled at him. Sometimes he made his pecks dance as he sang the Harry Potter is Sexy song. Of course he only did this for me and Ron and occasionally the other Weasleys if they happened to be in the room but whatever.

"I just figured he'd think it would be okay seeing as you've already let him do it once," Ron added.

"Twice," I thought but again I pushed those thoughts away.

"That's ridiculous," I muttered.

"Yes well. Just thought I would make sure," Ron said. I stood suddenly and walked over to Ron. I don't know what made me do it but I leaned forward, my long locks falling over my shoulders and I let my mouth meet his. At first I thought he would pull back but then his mouth worked against mine. I broke away and kissed him on his forehead before I turned to Harry.

"I going to my room," I said. "And I'm going to lie down. If you don't see me again it's because I decided to call it a night."

I don't know why I was feeling so down all of a sudden. I could feel my chest tighten up as I walked up to my room. Neither of them had tried to stop me or asked me why I was being so weird. I figured it's because they had their own stuff that they wanted to talk about. Probably mostly about me and Malfoy…and then maybe something about Quidditch…and then back to Malfoy seeing as he plays Quidditch, then back to me and Malfoy, then probably about Harry's new sexcapade with that girl who was tutoring him… Maggy I think her name was… I don't know what Ginny would think about that exactly but at the same time her and Harry weren't dating any more.

How is it I felt like nothing by the time I reached my bed and laid down? I felt my eyes tear for the second time. But this time I let the tears come and I lay still wishing I were numb. Wishing that the world would just go away, either that or I would go away. How was it that I could feel so alone? So lost as to what I wanted. I was Hermione Granger. I always knew what I wanted. I always had goals and plans and I was usually happy with my life because everything came together. Yet here I was, and things were falling apart and I couldn't get a certain Slytherin out of my head. I hated him even more for that but something had changed inside of me.

There was a picture of Ronald and I on my nightstand and I laid on my side staring at it. My hand slowly reached out for it and put it face down. I couldn't look at him while I was thinking about the Slytherin Prick. I couldn't bear to see us smiling together when things were so hard. It made me wish things were different. I had no idea how to get back to that place any more. You can't make things right after you've done something of that nature. No matter how much you wish you can go back in time and change it. You lose everything.

Honestly… I thought I deserved to be alone now. Doing something so dishonest made me believe I deserved every piece of rotten luck that got thrown my way. And I would have to take that and carry it with me because there's nothing else I could do. And you hope that somebody will want you despite how you smell. Because of the rotten luck you've been dealt I mean.

I believe I can heal. I believe I'll find love. I believe I'll find happiness. I believe I'll find life.

I fell asleep that night with my hand clutched to my heart. How was it that it could hurt this badly? The unhappiness, the emotion.

I'd come undone.

I'm Hermione Granger after all; and I'd finally met my match.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but this seemed a good place to leave off for Miss Granger. Thank you for the reviews. Love them all. Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think. Love to all!**


	12. Draco's POV 6

**A/N: I know it's short. Sometimes I can't help it though because there's only so much I want to happen in a chapter. I don't want to give everything away because then it won't be interesting anymore. So yes. Some of the updates will be short due to lack of further ideas and because I just think that we should let things happen naturally. So here we are. Enjoy, Review, and I'll update for you. **

**Because it Was Our Secret**

**Draco's POV:**

Days went by and still I thought of her. It was nearly a month since my last encounter with Granger. As I'd suspected Zabini hadn't remembered the conversation and in time my worries faded and I moved on with my life. I would see her occasionally in passing but that never amounted to much.

I found myself in the Astronomy Tower often now. Mostly because the memory had faded as well and it didn't disturb me as much. A part of me secretly thought it was because I would run into her again there and I hated that part of me because that meant I probably had a small amount of feelings toward the girl.

I'd always liked that she challenged me in everything we debated about. And she wouldn't just give up. Nope. Not Granger. She couldn't lose. And neither could I. It made for very interesting conversations. A part of me was curious to see if we could talk for ages about every single topic there was. And that scared me even more. I'd never wanted to talk to a girl. Ever. Just look at her and see her and taste her and feel her beneath me.

I was walking to the library on a Saturday afternoon. I needed to get some space from my normal company and perhaps do a little studying or just sit by the window. The library had rather large windows that looked over the school grounds in such a way that you could see everything. It was like the Astronomy Tower only a little less climatic. I was attracted to the idea mostly because the library tended to be deserted on nice Saturday afternoons because everyone was out enjoying the weather and the free time.

I walked in and sat down next to the window, bringing my sketchpad out. I usually didn't draw much but I felt like it today. Usually it was when I was extremely frustrated. My drawings could hardly be considered art because they tended to end in a bunch of lines and shapes that didn't make up anything at all. Occasionally I would write a few of my thoughts here and there and add some color to it. Then I would show it to Pansy who would love it of course and I would pretend to care. Whatever.

So I was really getting into this abstract shit I like to create when I heard something a little ways off. I female voice… I listened in a little more to see if I could make out what she was saying. I think it was the tone of her voice. She sounded upset…and familiar. I perked up a bit and moved to the table.

"Ronald," she said, her voice quivering.

"Just stop Hermione. It's not like I wasn't expecting this," he muttered. "I was thinking about doing it myself."

"I just don't want you to hate me," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's life," he snapped. There was a long silence and I felt sort of wrong for sitting there spying on Gryffindors so I moved back to the window. Ronald stormed out form behind the book shelves and disappeared out of the library without even a backward glance. Granger came out shortly after and sat down next to her deserted stuff on the table. She hadn't noticed me there. I watched her for a long while and I frowned. She was crying with her face in her hands. I sighed and stared out of the window for a moment or two, making up my mind.

I went and sat with her…

"Granger?" I asked slightly cautiously. She jumped considerably and looked up at me startled.

"Malfoy!" she said wiping her tears away quickly and running her hands over her shirt. I gazed at her with interest. "I was just-"

"Breaking up with our dear ol' Ronald?" I asked. It was then that I took the seat next to her and watched her facial expressions change as she thought of what to say.

"Yes," she murmured. It was then that I noticed she was holding her wrist and my eyes narrowed. I don't know why. I just felt cold all through out my limbs. I reached over and removed her small hand from the spot she was holding and saw a huge mark there. She was bruising.

"Did Weasley do this to you Granger?" I asked staring into her gold brown eyes. She pulled her wrist out of my hand gingerly and looked down at the table, big tear drops landing on her homework… And then I felt something I'd felt many times before but in a different context. I wasn't angry at Granger. I was angry for her… If that makes any sense.

"Did Weasley do that to your wrist, Granger?" I asked a little more slowly, my voice low with my intent. She wouldn't look at me. And it was then that Ronald Weasley returned.

"Well look at this!" he said rather loudly. I stood immediately at the sight of him and Granger did too.

"Just as I expected. It's funny that you should be here Malfoy. Is this it Hermione? Is this the reason why you've decided to leave me?" he asked.

"No," she sniffed quietly.

"Well then what is it? Hmmm? I think I deserve to know," he snapped.

"Because I don't love you Ron. And quite frankly I don't even like you," she whispered. Granger wouldn't meet Weasley's livid blue eyes.

"Did you put your hands on Granger, Weasley?" I asked calmly. My gray eyes were sharp as I glared at him. He turned his attention to me and sneered.

"As if it's any of your business," he snapped. It was then that I had him pinned to the table by his robes. Granger called out my name but I didn't listen. Not really at least.

"I make it my business when it leaves a mark, Weasley," I spat down at him. Granger was at my side, pulling on my arm.

"Let him go Malfoy," she muttered. "Please. It's okay. He didn't mean to. Please!"

"It's not okay, Granger," I snapped. "It's NEVER okay."

Even as the words left my mouth I couldn't fully understand why I'd said them. I only saw myself and Weasley. I then reached down and bitch slapped him. Hard. I then lifted him up an inch and smashed him back into the table, his head thumping against the wood. I let him go and sat down a ways away from them. Granger rushed to Weasley's side to make sure I hadn't cracked his skull open or something but he pushed away from her and turned to face me. I'd put my feet up on the table, my hands clamped behind my head. I was waiting.

"You slapped me," he said smiling mockingly at me.

"So?" I asked.

"Only pussies would slap somebody," he replied.

"Only bitches would put their hands on a woman," I retorted. "Therefore I treated you like one. Take out your anger on a punching bag, Weasley, or even a first year. But never a woman."

I was reminded of my father. He'd hit my mother to keep her in line, and she'd stay in line to avoid being hit. I never wanted my wife to fear me that way. It wasn't right.

Weasley turned abruptly and stormed out of the library, leaving Granger looking extremely shaken. I stood and walked over to her and she stared up at me through wide water eyes, and I wrapped my arms around her. Again, I didn't know why. It just felt like the thing to do. I didn't care if a Slytherin walked in and told the whole world I was hugging a mudblood, let alone Hermione Granger. And it was then that she cried. She grasped my robes and cried all over them and I didn't even care about that.

Was this what falling in love was? Was it? I was scared.

We stood there for twenty minutes at least and when we parted her eyes were drying and she wiped the remains of her tears away.

"I don't know what to say," she said quietly. Her eyes searched me.

"You looked like you needed some help," I muttered. "It's alright Granger. I don't expect anything in return. Just let me know if your er…ex gets touchy with you again. I'll wipe the floor with him if need be…"

"Why would you do that for me?" she asked. She was clasping a small necklace that rested on her chest.

"Because he left a mark," I muttered with a shrug. I scooped up my drawing pad and my inks and began to leave.

"Malfoy?" she called. I turned and looked over my shoulder questioningly. "Thanks for that…"

I let my bag slip off of my shoulder.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her.

"Do what?" she was staring at me quite perplexed.

"That night in the Astronomy Tower," I said turning to face her. "I know that I didn't push you away-"

"But you were the first one to leave," she remarked.

"I freaked out. But what possessed you to come to me in such a manner? I never expected that to happen," I said. She sighed and sat down.

"At the time I was lonely and I was freaking out about Ronald and when I saw you there and you were so understanding, I just couldn't help it. So I took matters into my own hands and tried you out I suppose. And I wasn't at all disappointed, but ashamed because of the way it happened. I took advantage of you."

"Believe me Granger, I could've said no," I drawled.

"Could you of? Really?" she asked. "Just because you're male Malfoy doesn't meant that you know when to say no when you're under the influence."

"If I do recall correctly Granger, and so do you, I was the one to leave first. Remember?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Let's see if I say no now," and with that I leaned forward and kissed her. "Or lets see if you do," I added between breaths. But neither of us pulled away. It was then that I realized how long I'd been waiting to do this. We backed into the table and toppled onto it, her below me, her soft curls spread out on the wood in a fan and I fell to kissing her on her neck and shoulders. I vaguely felt her clawing my back but she wasn't screaming or saying no so I figured she was encouraging me. Encouragement was good.

"Rip my shirt Granger," I mumbled.

"What?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"Rip-my-shirt!"

And she did.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**A/N: Did they do it? OMG! In the library? I don't know. We'll find out from Hermione. Sorry it's so short. I'm really trying. Stupid writer's block. Lol. I'll get there. Love reviews. Thanks for the ones I did receive. **


	13. Hermione's POV 7

**A/N: I know it's been a while but it's summer and now I have more time to do some writing. So here you go! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. All belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Because it Was Our Secret**

**Hermione's POV:**

"You know what? I can't do this with you right now Ronald!" I yelled. I was surrounded by the musty smell of the old books and I was frustrated… At my wits end I suppose. I was just so tired of everyday of my life being like this. I'd already cheated on Ron once and I was truly afraid if I didn't leave him I'd do it again. With who? I'm not sure but things happen. I turned away from him and went to leave the library completely when his hand shot out and grabbed me around my wrist. He pulled me back and pushed me against the shelf.

"You can't just walk away like that!" Ron growled. I felt pain where he was holding me and I twisted my wrist trying to get free.

"You let go of me Ron," I whimpered. I wasn't frightened. At least not really… "You're hurting me!"

Ron's blue eyes widened and he quickly let go of me and backed away.

"Hermione… I-" he began as I clutched my wrist. I wasn't looking at him though. I was looking at the floor. "I didn't mean to… I-" he let out an exasperated breath. "I didn't know…"

I shook my head.

"We're over Ron," I whispered with tears falling from my eyes. I looked up to find him staring at me, with his lips held tightly together. He looked as though he wanted to say something but he couldn't quite find the words for it. He then began to walk away.

"Ronald," I began.

"Just stop Hermione. It's not like I wasn't expecting this…"

--

I sat down again at my table, where I'd been before Ron came in to talk to me and I put my face in my hands… Yet a huge part of me was relieved… Perhaps things would finally be better… But as hard as I was trying to believe that I couldn't. I had a feeling things were going to become a hell of a lot more complicated than before.

And I was right.

"Granger?"

I jumped and looked up to find none other than Malfoy standing there… He sat down with me and we had a small conversation about my small injury that he ended up being incredibly angry about. I found that extremely surprising and in a lot of ways it touched me…

And then Ronald came back…

And all hell broke loose…

--

I watched as Malfoy did a number on my ex boyfriend and I brought my hands up to my mouth.

"Malfoy!" I cried but he didn't really seem to be listening at this point. I ran to Draco's side and began pulling on his arm. For a moment there I truly did fear for Ron. I knew the blonde wasn't one to be messed with… I'd seen him in more than one fight between him and his housemates and he always ended up leaving them in a heap of hurt. I suppose that's just the way they handled disputes amongst themselves and then they let it go. How them beating the crap out of each other didn't make things worse was beyond me but they were Slytherins and on top of that they were Slytherin _males_. So I guess they had their own ways just as the Gryffindors did, no matter how barbaric is seemed.

"Let him go, Malfoy," I said quietly. I didn't know how much good that would do but I tried all the same. "Please. It's okay. He didn't mean to. Please!" I felt close to tears again but I was holding them off set on my goal to end this.

"It's not okay, Granger," Draco snarled. "It's NEVER okay."

And it was then that he reached down and backhanded Ron across his already red face. I stood there dumbfounded as he smashed Ron into the table, making his head collide with the hard wood… And it was over… Just as quickly as it had happened. Malfoy let him go and sat down, throwing his feet up on the table. I was slightly afraid that he'd given Ron a concussion and I quickly went to the youngest male Weasley's aid, but he hurriedly stepped away from me and turned to face his enemy.

"You slapped me," he said with scornful humor glimmering in his slightly unfocused eyes.

"So?" Malfoy asked glaring at him.

The two of them exchanged words and I felt like back handing both of them. What was it with the male species that they couldn't let anything go? Ron, clearly getting offended left the library. It was then that Draco came to me and I looked up at him, no longer able to contain my tears and he enveloped me in his arms and it was then that I melted. I fell apart completely and cried all over his chest. I was almost embarrassed that I couldn't control myself but it didn't really matter. Not right now. He comforted me and we stood there for what seemed to be an eternity and I didn't even mind. When we finally parted I looked up at him. I was slightly ashamed of my inability to handle these things as I wiped away the remainder of my tears.

"I don't know what to say…" I began. My eyes met his normally cold gray ones but something was different now. He stared down at me with something that was very close to affection… At least that's what I wanted to see. After everything that had gone wrong over such a short period of time, it gave me a huge reassurance that somebody could still find me beautiful.

"You looked like you needed some help," Draco said quietly. "It's alright Granger. I don't expect anything in return…"

But I planned to give him everything…

He was turning to leave and something deep inside of me wouldn't let him. I called out to him and he stayed.

"Why did you do it?" he asked me. This was leading up to the final events of that evening.

--

"Let's see if I say no now," he whispered. I watched anxiously as he closed the gap between us and his lips met mine. "Or let's see if you do," he added before our mouths came together once more. There was no way I was saying no. He backed me roughly into the table and I found that this excited me even more.

"Rip my shirt, Granger," he growled at me.

"What?" I asked. I didn't know if I'd heard him correctly and if I had I still wouldn't have known quite how to respond to his request.

"Rip-my-shirt," he said again. His eyes burned into mine and there was no more questioning him. I reached up and did exactly what he asked. The buttons on his shirt flew askew, exposing his pale, yet extremely toned body. I then reached up and grabbed his face and brought it down to mine again as his hands reached up my skirt to my bare thighs. I wrapped my legs around him as his lips trailed to my neck and it was then that someone gave out a horrible startled cry from somewhere behind us.

Draco shot off of me with his eyes wide. It was the librarian.

"Shit," he muttered, pulling his shirt shut. I put a hand over my face.

"Oh God!" I squeaked, humiliated. This was my own fault of course. How could I not remember that she hadn't been behind the counter and thus would be back from her break at any time?

"Ms. Granger!" the librarian cried. "What on Earth?"

"I'm so sorry Ms. Plumwick!" I said, straightening my shirt out. How could I get so carried away? "We just… I just-"

"If you leave now," she said shakily. "I won't report this to the headmaster and we can pretend it never happened."

I nodded at her with my mouth gaping open. She was covering her eyes as Malfoy helped me gather up my things and then the two of us bolted for the door. I began running down the corridor when Malfoy paused at the double doors.

"Er… Sorry again," he stuttered.

"Malfoy!" I cried. I turned back and grabbed him by his hand and yanked him forward. "Come on!" I said.

"What?" he asked following me down the hall. "I was only-"

I turned right, still holding fast to his hand. It was then that he froze and wrapped his arm around my waist and quite suddenly plunged us into a deserted classroom.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked brushing my hair out of my face so that I could see what was happening and where we were. He pulled the blinds down over the window of the door and reached down turning the lock on the knob. "What's going on?" I asked. I could hear voices outside and I quickly realized why he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Oh God," I whispered. "Slytherins?"

He nodded frantically, chewing on his lower lip. The two of them had paused outside of the door and from their voices I could tell that it was Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"This looks good," Blaise muttered. Pansy giggled as Blaise tried the doorknob.

"Shit," the dark and handsome Slytherin snapped. "It's locked…"

"Just unlock it then," Pansy whispered. It was then that both Malfoy and I began to panic. I looked to my left and then to my right, searching desperately for a place to take cover. Draco rushed towards me and quickly pushed me towards a large cupboard in the corner of the room. Pansy and Blaise were still debating on what they were going to do as the two of us threw open the doors to see what was inside. The cupboard was empty and there was room for both of us, although it was going to be cramped. Especially with Draco's broad shoulders.

"Look, maybe it would be easier if we just found somewhere else," Blaise replied.

"Yes please," Malfoy whispered his voice a little too high pitched and quivery.

"Oh move!" Pansy said from outside the door.

"They're coming in!" Draco breathed anxiously, pushing me into the cupboard. He squished in right after me and pulled the doors shut behind us. We heard a small click and then the two of them practically fell into the room in a hot embrace.

"That bastard," Draco whispered to me. "I knew he was shagging her! He swore again and again that he wasn't. That liar!"

"Did you hear anything?" Blaise asked looking around the room. I bit my lower lip and brought my hand up to Malfoy's mouth. I clamped it over his lips and shook my head.

"No…" Pansy mumbled against Blaise's mouth. "Did you?"

I could see Malfoy's brow furrow in the small strip of light that was filtering through the crack in the closed cupboard doors. He made a small grunting nose in the back of his throat to protest me silencing him.

"Shhhh!" I whispered as quietly as possible. He nodded and reached up grasping my wrist to remove my hand from his mouth when I winced. He'd grabbed the wrist that Ronald had bruised only forty-five minutes ago. He quickly let me go and stared at me apologetically. I shook my head at him again to let him know he didn't hurt me even though he'd made it tinge and he nodded.

"No," Blaise growled lustfully. "I guess I'm just being paranoid…"

I could already tell this was going to get extremely unbearable extremely fast… but if Malfoy and I were discovered in the er… state we were in; we'd have a lot of explaining to do. Both of us seemed to sense the importance of keeping quiet and we stood stock-still; the only movement that could be detected was our chests moving up and down to the rhythm of our breathing.

We heard Pansy and Blaise thump heavily onto the large desk in the back of the room, the wood creaking under their weight, and shortly later that very familiar moan that Pansy had filled the room. Draco rolled his eyes and reached up slowly and cautiously as to not disturb the two love birds, and he covered my ears. I almost laughed and he knew it, so he put his finger up to his lips and shook his head, even though he was smiling down at me. I nodded and he covered my ears again. I couldn't tell him that I could still hear them going at it but the thought was nice all the same.

I found it odd how this was the second time I had to hear Pansy get it on with someone and how I was stuck in a cramped cupboard with the very Slytherin that she'd been having sex with the first time I heard her. I wondered how boys could get turned on by her seeing as I found her moans extremely shrill and annoying but I suppose it's because I'm female and they're not.

I couldn't tell you exactly how long it lasted. All I can say is it lasted way too long for my liking, and Draco's too. That was clearly apparent by the cringe he wore across his smooth features. I quickly reached up and covered his ears as well and he smirked down at me. We were both biting back laughter. I guess it's just because we couldn't believe our luck. How was it that all of these… _wonderful_ events could happen in one day? It had to mean something. At least I was thinking that it had to. It had only been about an hour and already I'd been through more with Malfoy than I had with Ronald in the whole summer we were together. So I suppose it's safe to say that my summer with Ron was incredibly boring.

We didn't dare come out until we knew for sure that they were gone… It was nearly a half an hour later when we finally were able to exit the cupboard and when we did, we did it silently. We stared around the empty room in bewilderment. In my opinion it looked and felt very different now… In a bad way. And I figured I'd forever consider this room of bad luck. I glanced up at Malfoy and found him staring back at me, and we simultaneously burst into laughter. We laughed and laughed until we were both doubled over with stitches in our sides.

"Oh my God," I gasped. "That was…"

"Probably the worst experience of my life," he finished.

"And mine!" I giggled. "Never in a million years would I have thought that I'd be pressed up against you in a cupboard trying desperately to keep quiet so we don't get caught with you practically half naked!"

"Can you imagine what would've happened if they found us?" Draco asked. "It wasn't all bad though…"

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "And why is that?"

"Because I didn't have to suffer through that alone!" he said. "From now on you're my partner in crime!"

I smiled up at him brightly and buttoned the only button that was left on his shirt and he looked down, clearly surprised.

"Damn Granger," he said with a grin. "You really did rip it open…"

"You asked me to," I said. For a moment all was quiet and then he knelt down and kissed me. It was a soft peck before he broke away and cleared his throat.

"It's been interesting," he mumbled. I nodded.

"I should probably get back to my common room now," I began. He nodded.

"Yeah me too. If I get back early enough I won't have to explain to anyone as to why my shirt is hanging off of me, stripped of all its buttons…"

"So… What now?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Malfoy mumbled. He brought his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek. "I'll be talking to you real soon, Granger," he added. I nodded and it wasn't long before I was left to myself. I realized that my bag wasn't in the cupboard and I panicked. After a little bit of searching I discovered it had been pushed under the desk that Parkinson and Zabini had been on top of a little while ago. I shook my head and with one last shiver, I exited the room.

--

That night when I laid down to go to sleep I smiled. Perhaps things would be looking up… And then I remembered Ronald and my stomach leapt into my throat again. Or I was being a little too ambitious with my optimism.


	14. Draco's POV 7

**A/N: Okay. I know that you guys are reading this. Thank you for those of you who reviewed. I love that you guys take the time. I'm writing this for you so REVIEW!! Ha ha. But really. The more reviews I recieve, the quicker I'll write for you. There's no point in me writing these fanfictions if nobody's reading them. Thank you for those of you who added this to your alert lists and other similar alerts. It makes me happy. I haven't had any particular problems with this story but I'm disappointed with the amount of reviews recieved on the others. Especially when I know people are reading them! Enjoy this chapter. Much love! **

**-Jessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the majority of the characters used in this story. All belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine. **

**Because it Was Our Secret**

**Draco's POV:**

On my way back to the common room I got a lot of strange looks from my peers. I must have looked ridiculous with only one button fastened under my collar. I fixed my tie and smirked at the girls passing by. What can I say? I can pull off _any_ look. Ha ha. Eventually, of course, I ended up just taking off my shirt and wandering down the hall half nude because I decided I could pull that look off better because I didn't look like I'd just gotten attacked by a horny mob. I threw my ruined shirt over my shoulder and strutted into the dungeons where I found Blaise sitting on the leather couch rolling a joint. He was alone.

I rolled my eyes and walked up behind him quietly. When I was close enough I reached over the back of the couch and knocked the joint out of his hand right before he was going to lick it to seal the paper.

"Hey!" he yelled, spinning around to glare up at me. When he saw it was me he just sighed and knelt down to clean up the mess. "What was that for?" he asked. I chuckled and walked slowly around the couch, pausing to watch him charm whatever it was back onto the paper. He tucked his wand into his robes and licked it shut, twisting it at the ends before lighting up.

I sat down across from him, throwing my shirt on the glass table in front of me, and draped my arms athwart the top of the couch, cocking my head back.

"What have you been up to today?" I asked with a crooked little smile. He stared at me suspiciously and relaxed into the cushions behind him, looking me up and down.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he muttered. "What's happened to your shirt?"

I let my eyes fall upon the tattered piece of clothing for a moment before I snickered and also leaned back. "What's it to you?" I asked with my eyebrow cocked. It was my tone that informed him that I was not happy with him. My fellow Slytherins could never really tell when I was less than pleased because I chose to hide it. I liked the element of surprise. It made things extraordinarily more entertaining for me seeing as I found my life dreadfully boring. Which also may be the same reason why I chose to try out a muggle born witch… So forbidden…

"Alright…" Blaise began slowly. "What's the matter now? What did I do?"

"You know what I hate?" I asked completely disregarding the question. Blaise knew he had entered the Serpent Pit with me and he wasn't sure quite how to get out without being bitten. Usually people saw it coming but were too late in realizing to stop it. As I said, the element of surprise.

"Hmmm?" he asked taking a hit off his joint. He held it out to me and I took it, smelled it and then shook my head passing it back to him. I wasn't fond of Shell. It made me act aggressively and that was bad for someone who was already made up mostly of testosterone. I won't lie. I'm an asshole. Everyone knows one… That cocky bastard who you just want to punch in the face. That would be me… Except most people also want to snog the hell out of me right after. Ha!

"I hate liars," I said simply. "You know what I hate more than liars?" Blaise stayed silent, letting the smoke out of his lungs. He wouldn't look at me now. He was staring up at the ceiling and then he'd assess what was left of his joint and take another puff, letting the smoke out in little rings. "You don't know?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows and leaning forward slightly.

"No…enlighten me," he replied nonchalantly. I felt a small tinge of anger because I knew he was trying to frustrate me. He didn't want to come off defensive so he was trying not to care and be a smart ass about it.

"I hate bad liars," I drawled. "And you want to know what I hate even more than bad liars?"

"Apparently you hate everything Draco," Blaise said, finally meeting my gaze for the first time. I reached up and scratched my chest. I didn't blink and he finally decided to indulge me. "What do you hate even more than bad liars?" he asked in a bored fashion.

"I hate it when they're my friends," I replied. "Or my so called friends. You really can't trust anyone in this House now can you?" I stood and began to leave.

"Wait!" Blaise yelled, standing up. His reaction was slightly over-exaggerated and belligerent and I reckoned it was because the Shell was kicking in. "Draco! What do you mean by that? What have I lied to you about?"

"Oh!" I said, turning and advancing on him. "So you do catch on then?"

"What have I lied about?" he snapped.

"I think you know," I replied. "Please don't make me spell it out for you any more."

"Well. The way I see it Draco, is you can just say what I know you're dying to say and probably will say no matter what I tell you. You can save us both some time with that option. Or we can play it your way and be here all night," Blaise replied smartly.

"Wouldn't want to keep you away from Pansy," I shot back casually. He looked completely thrown off by that remark, which made me wonder if he was really that stupid. It also made me wonder what else he'd lied to me about.

"Pansy?" he asked trying to mask his surprise although his eyes said, 'How does he know?!' I gave him my shark tooth grin. I was about to sink my teeth in. "What's she got to do with this?"

"You told me you weren't banging her," I replied. "So if you're not banging her then what was that this afternoon?"

I didn't know it but Pansy was coming down the girl's dormitory steps at that moment and she paused, her eyes wide with her false realization. Could Draco Malfoy actually be jealous that she'd canoodled with his best friend?! I may have been jealous at first but I'd recently found someone who intrigued me far more than she did. And it was probably because I couldn't have her… Or shouldn't but would.

"Wha? How did you? When did you? How?" he asked, with his brow furrowed.

"I'm going to tell you mostly because you look incredibly unattractive when you're confused… I saw you two practically fall into that classroom when you were all over each other in the hallway. And then I heard her and I know what she sounds like, Blaise. I've been with her countless times. And I know she was with you. And you lied to me. And Pansy told me ages ago that you two had done that but I didn't believe her because we were fighting and I figured she was trying to get at me," I explained. "But apparently I can put more trust in her than I can in you. And that's sad because you can't trust that girl with anything."

I decided to take my leave right then. I didn't need an explanation. I just wanted him to know he'd been caught… As I saw it, I had far more important things to be thinking about. Like how I was going to see Granger again and how the two of us could make it as inconspicuous as possible. I knew dear ol' Ronnie was already on to us in a wild jealous way… He reminded me of that crazy ex boyfriend that would come gun down Granger on her wedding day because she wasn't marrying _him_… But I figured he'd probably get involved with somebody else and forget all about her. Or I hoped because if he didn't I would have to kill him… Mostly because people like that just piss me off.

I flopped onto my bed and rolled onto my back taking in the events of that day. That day that had started out so ordinary and ended so unexpectedly… Although the day itself wasn't quite over yet, but the fact that I was up in my room meant that it was for me. I'd found a lot of my days were ending in this early fashion and it made me feel like quite a loser. I was Draco Malfoy. And I had no life. Let's face it. Like a good little pureblood I was a natural over achiever and nerd. But I didn't run my mouth off about that. But seeing as I was a natural over achiever and nerd, that naturally meant that I'd already done all my homework. Wow. Go me.

So I went back to running through the events of my day and my scheming.

**Flashback: **

**I looked up to find the librarian lady staring at us, clearly horrified with the events that were going on, on top of her table. Her hands were clamped over her mouth and I felt my pale cheeks flush as I quickly pulled my shirt shut. Something about an elderly woman seeing my body deeply disturbed me. Granger was below me with her legs still wrapped around my hips, with her hand thrown over her face. Oh Dear God… We gathered our things.**

**And then we were running…**

I chuckled and let out a deep breath.

"Ooooh my," I murmured to myself smiling, the flush returning to my cheeks.

…**I paused at the door because I felt like I needed to say something to the lady… That **_**is**_** a slightly inconsiderate thing to do. It's like having sex in your parents' bed… Just plain wrong. Unless you're trying to get back at them for something they'd done to you that was of equal or greater consequence. **

**End. **

She'd been holding my hand and as we were turning into the hallway I spotted them. They would've seen us if I'd acted only a moment later than I did. The reason Blaise and Pansy hadn't seen us first was because they had been groping each other at the end of the hallway…

By the time the sun was setting I still hadn't thought up a good plan for the very near future. I just hoped Granger would understand my predicament as well as her own. This new development was bad. For both of us. Extremely bad. And if we were caught the end result could possibly and probably would be even worse. So that brought me to my other thoughts. Was it even worth it? The good part of me told me to avoid conflict and let it alone. Unfortunately for me the good part of me was incredibly small and in no way the majority of my character. Which you already know means that I was disregarding my first instinct. I did this often and it always got me into trouble…

So this had to remain our secret. Or it wouldn't happen at all. I didn't know where we were going and I didn't know that we were going there fast. All I knew was that it must not be known. The two of us could never be seen together again. Not after Weasley had seen us today.

Something about this made me sweat. And I loved it. It was like running your fingers through a flame. Usually you'd do it quickly to keep from getting burned. It appeared I was doing it slowly and it was starting to make me feel exceedingly toasty. Perhaps I wasn't smart enough to not get burned. But I would realize this much too late. Sometimes my big head got in the way of me seeing my demise coming… Ha. Perhaps that's a tad bit too dramatic. But it could put us both in a rather tight spot. I think I've made my point and I have a habit of rambling on.

Anyway. I sat up and quickly removed my slacks. I had too much adrenaline running through me to really get to sleep but I suppose I could get comfortable. And I was trying to avoid running into anyone I didn't want to see… My list, as I knew it was getting longer. It went like this:

1.Blaise (Mostly because he'd just so recently got on my shit list.)

2.Pansy (She was just a slut and an annoying one at that.)

3.Weasley (Because if I saw him right now I'd throw him down some stairs.)

4.Potter (Just because he was who he was. And I hated his glasses…)

5.The Librarian Lady (Because she'd seen my body and I hadn't been in the library enough times to even learn her name. And she had some damn good blackmail on me now.)

And that was pretty much the top five. The list went on for a good few feet because let's face it; I hate most people. But the ones after those five either didn't attend the same school as me… Like the muggles that lived a few miles from the Manor in a slightly smaller mansion… Oh how I hated them. They're son stole my pet lamb… But I suppose I'll tell you that story another time… Or they didn't matter enough for me to think about them much except for perhaps when I saw them. Granger was currently number six but I was thinking she probably wouldn't even be on the list for much longer. And that freaked me out.

I fell asleep just before midnight…

--

For the next few days Granger didn't exist to me and as I hoped, I didn't exist to her either. I didn't want her to take this wrong but you never do know with the female species. They take everything wrong and you usually don't figure out what the actual problem is until you've said twenty other things to make it worse. Who ever said that the male species was smart about these things should die.

So I strutted down the hallway, a true loner at the beginning of the week seeing as I didn't want to be around Blaise or Pansy and they happened to hang out with the majority of my group. And I didn't want to bring Crabbe and Goyle and the others into the drama because then it would get way bigger than it actually had to be and I'd end up fighting Blaise to settle it. This often happened in my House seeing as us male Slytherins knew no other way. That's how I became the Slytherin King because I'd been trained in several styles of fighting since I could walk and I hadn't lost a fight yet. I should've worn a sign that said **Super Death Eater In Training**! Because that's simply what I was. My views on this? I didn't think about it much at that point in time. I'd been taught the Death Eater ways since I could listen and as you know that started some time during my mother's pregnancy with me. Like I've said. I knew no other way. Things were what they were and I never thought I could possibly have the power to change it if I liked. Granger would teach me different. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

So. As I was saying. I was strutting down the hallway, as I often did with my group trailing a little ways behind me. I wasn't actually aware of them there because I wasn't really paying much attention to that at the time. I was on my way to Professor Trelawney's class and this year we shared this class with the Gryffindors. Oh joy! I wondered if the Slytherins and Gryffindors had always been rivals. I had a good feeling that they had been… I know I probably heard that somewhere too. Probably from a Professor but I'd either been staring down someone's shirt, tormenting/throwing something at someone I didn't like, groping someone under the desk, and/or I was too high to remember. So pretty much doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing. I still marvel at the fact that I do well in school. Don't you?

I climbed the latter and when I entered the actual classroom I paused at the back of it to see who'd already made it in. I bet you can guess who I was looking for… But my Bushy Headed Beaver was no where to be found… But her two former best friends were… Ronald was glaring at me with an expression that read, 'Kill on Sight.' And Potter hadn't noticed me yet. Whatever. It was getting dreadfully easy to shrug those two off. They didn't interest me much anymore. I found I was content with not even seeing them but of course the fact that we lived under the same roof in a way, though it was in separate quarters, made this impossible. I was bound to run into them somewhere. Like in the classes we had together, which there was more than one and this made me not so happy. But what can you do?

I took a table at the top of the room and put my feet across one of the spare chairs and my bag on the other one. This was my way of letting EVERYONE know I didn't want ANYONE sitting with me… Ha ha. Right. I saw Blaise roll his eyes as he took a seat as far away from me as he could. Crabbe and Goyle sat with him and Pansy sat with a couple of her friends a couple tables down from me and to the right. I leaned back and brought my chin up with my regular bored expression plastered to my face.

"Can you believe him?" someone grumbled a little ways away. If my ears could've they would've perked up. "He's such a smug bastard and he's got all his little mates trained to not even sit with him. They fucking worship him. God knows why…"

I smirked letting my eyes trail to the Weasel King. Scarhead merely shrugged as another Gryffindor that wasn't Miss Granger occupied the third seat at their table. Obviously he couldn't be bothered with me. So our feelings for each other were mutual, as they always seemed to be…

So if things worked out my table would be the only one that had an open seat. That's assuming that everyone in our grade was present, which I knew all the Slytherins were. I didn't keep track of the Gryffindors though so I wasn't sure on their end. And our beloved little bookworm hadn't made her appearance yet. I was beginning to think she wasn't coming to this party.

And then at the last minute she strolled in, much to my surprise, wearing the same bored expression I had on. She scanned the tables and sighed when she realized there were none left. She hadn't spotted me yet. She seemed resigned to standing when our horrid sad excuse of a professor made it apparent that I was her only option. She looked up with her mouth open in disbelief and I smirked evilly down at her. I had to be in character…

"Bet you like that don't you?" Weasel-B snapped as she made her way towards me. She paused only briefly to squeeze Potter's shoulder in greeting and he responded by reaching up and touching her hand… My gray eyes narrowed into a cold stare. What the hell was that? And then I quickly wondered why I cared. She wasn't with me right? And that had seemed friendly enough in nature… They were best friends. I let it roll off my back when I realized she hadn't even looked at Ronald. I suppose that's because she had stuck with her decision and not reconciled with him as she had the first time they had a little tiff on the train.

She stopped next to my bag and stared down at it before she looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I lifted my hand in a gesture of good will and peace! Ha. Yeah right. But I did return her gaze before I reached over casually and plucked my bag out of the chair. She plopped into the seat and leaned back with a sigh. This was going to be a long hour. I sneered at the redhead a little ways away and he glared back at me as the Professor began to teach. It was time for me to zone out… But today was a little different.

"Do you hate this class as much as I do?" I muttered. Granger didn't respond right away but she tensed in her surprise. Maybe she _had_ taken my sudden lack of interest in her wrong. But God. I thought she'd know what I was playing at. She was so smart. Then it occurred to me that she'd probably only had one boyfriend in her life and that was Ronnie down there pouting in the corner, which meant that she didn't have much experience with boys. Dear me! Had we found a subject that Miss Granger couldn't conquer with flying colors? Of course you could hardly call Ver-RON-ica a boy seeing as he never acted like one… So I didn't even consider him legitimate experience with the male species.

This time I looked directly at her, my cold gray gaze beating into her.

"That and more," was her short and quiet response. I grinned. How she intrigued me! I think we were on the same page… But only time would tell that.


End file.
